Kurosaki Rukia y Kuchiki Ichigo
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Y entonces fluye a través de mí... Y veo cómo eres... Y descubro que me agradas más de lo que pensé... Un nuevo Kidoh hará cambiar a nuestra pareja IchiRuki.
1. Cambio

Saludos a todos los que pertenecen a este foro. En esta ocasión, les traigo un nuevo fanfic. Ya que en mi segunda historia he tenido problemas en cuanto a la redacción (donde la narración se confunde con los diálogos), prometo resolverlo en cuanto pueda. Pero es que no sé porque al subirlos, los guiones no me aparecen. Ya los he colocado de maneras distintas para que aparezcan y nada. Así que si alguien me puede ayudar, los lectores y yo se lo agradeceremos. No quiero defraudarlos. Pero bueno, aquí la historia. Espero que les agrade.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro. Pero aquí está Kuchiki9474 para complacer ese deseo._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

**Kurosaki Rukia y Kuchiki Ichigo**

**Cambio**

Pasó el tiempo. Más de un año de aquella épica batalla contra Aizen y sus Espada. Y sin embargo, la vida seguía. La ciudad de Karakura pareció quedar menos dañada que la Sociedad de Almas, pero ambos lugares trataron de esforzarse por seguir adelante. Los shinigamis que quedaron "vivos" trataban de suplir la ausencia de los que murieron, en las tareas del Mundo Espiritual, mientras que los humanos que pudieron presenciar "aquello", trataban de no mencionar el pasado, ya que muchas veces dolía… Y demasiado. Kurosaki Ichigo seguía desempeñándose como Shinigami en el Mundo Humano al tiempo que Kuchiki Rukia alternaba su misión de representante en Karakura y de oficial en su respectivo Escuadrón.

A pesar de ello, existían ciertas cosas que habían cambiado para bien. Una de ellas era que ya nadie vivía engañado. Todos sabían que Ichigo era un "Dios de la Muerte" y que Rukia no era "humana". Y para ambos chicos era un alivio, ya que era terrible llevar una doble vida, y más aún frente a aquellos que consideraban sus amigos.

En la Sociedad de Almas, por el contrario, había cambios que no eran del todo agradables. Por ejemplo, lo que más abundaba (a pesar del tiempo y la lejanía de aquella batalla) era el sentimiento de la tristeza. El Capitán Komamura perdió a su entrañable amigo y antiguo colega Tousen y Matsumoto a su viejo amigo Ichimaru… Soi Fong perdió uno de sus brazos, y aunque haya sido repuesto por uno mecánico pero de apariencia real, gracias al Departamento de Desarrollo y Tecnología, no era lo mismo estar sin _su piel, _su esencia.

Pero bueno, para alcanzar una cosa, en el camino debes de perder otra ¿no? Lo bueno de todo esto era que gracias a los sucesos pasados, la Cámara de los 46 Representantes había ordenado la creación de nuevos métodos, armas y artefactos para evitar cataclismos de esta índole. Algunos salían bien, otros eran un rotundo fracaso, pero nada podía desalentar al Capitán Kurotsuchi, científico que lideraba la nueva misión asignada a su Escuadrón.

Para la creación de estas "nuevas y potentes armas" se estaba empleando de todo, desde nanotecnología hasta los hechizos conocidos como Kidoh. Incluso shinigamis que no eran pertenecientes al Escuadrón de Mayuri, pero si con habilidades extraordinarias en las Artes Demoníacas, tenían que colaborar en este nuevo proceso.

Rukia era una de las participantes. Y fue ella quien dió inicio a un nuevo _**cambio**_,__uno que Ichigo (desgraciadamente) se encargaría de entorpecer. Y este cambio sería uno de su total y asqueroso desagrado…

**Ciudad de Karakura 5:30 p.m.**

-¿Dónde demonios se supone qué debo entrenar? Obvio, en la casa de Ichigo… -Y salió corriendo a la dirección correspondiente.

Mientras tanto, el aludido se encontraba en su cuarto, repasando lo estudiado durante la clase pasada. Y estaba tan distraído que no se percató de la llegada de la Pelinegra, quien subía lentamente por la ventana.

-¡Hola Ichigo!

-¡Ah…!

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres así de sorpresa… ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

-Ya deja de vociferar como maniático y cállate, ta-ra-do… -Esto último dicho con aquella voz idiota.

-E-NA-NA

-IM-BÉ-CIL

-NI-ÑI-TA

-PU-BER-TO

-…

-¡YA CÁLLATE! -Dijeron al unísono.

-…

-Bueno y ahora ¿qué haces en mi casa?, ¿piensas quedarte hasta mañana?

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Cómo podría irme si apenas acabo de llegar… Cada día estás más tonto…

-Te detesto… -Dijo Ichigo.

-Yo también… -Contestó Rukia.

-…

-Pues sí, pienso quedarme. Pero no solo un día, creo que me tomaré más tiempo de lo habitual en este mundo. -Dijo ella después de un silencio incómodo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Estamos preparando nuevas formas para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. Después de lo de Aizen, estamos tomando nuevas medidas. De hecho yo estoy colaborando en esta nueva etapa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. En estos momentos, por ejemplo, estamos desarrollando una nueva especie de Kidoh. Uno con el cual evitemos o disminuyamos los combates.

-¿Cómo así? -Preguntó extrañado Ichigo.

-Pues queremos desarmar en pocos momentos a nuestros enemigos. Por ejemplo ¿te imaginas cuanto tiempo perdimos en pelear contra los Espada mientras Aizen había de las suyas? Hoy estamos desarrollando un arma para "inmovilizar" al enemigo y sacar ventaja de ello…

-¿Y cómo van con eso?, ¿no es peligroso experimentar?

-Esas son las consecuencias si queremos evitar desastres mayores ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón… Y entonces ¿qué tan avanzados están? -Volvió a preguntar el Pelinaranja.

-En estos momentos creamos un nuevo Kidoh, lo llamamos _**Santai**_, que significa _**Tres Niveles**_.

-¿Tres Niveles?

-Sí. Viene a conformar una magia de tres pasos. Cuando se tenga acorralado al enemigo se hará uso de este Kidoh. Como primer movimiento, esta magia lo "inmovilizará", el segundo paso sería el de "absorber" su energía espiritual y el último sería el de "tener control" sobre su mente, para obtener información que sea útil en la batalla.

-¿Meterse en la mente?

-Así es. Para saber qué es lo que planean hacer… O ya hicieron…

-¿Y eso no es un tanto peligroso? digo, ¿no habrá algún riesgo con eso de estar inmiscuido en el interior de otra persona, por más "enemigo" que sea?

-¿Ah?

-Me refiero a que si no habrán consecuencias en ese "intercambio" de mentes…

-¿Cuál intercambio? Solo sería que tu pensamiento predomine sobre el otro…

-Uhm… Aún así, me parece delicado ese punto.

-Pues por eso es que lo estamos experimentando ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije al principio?

-Lo de nuevas formas de combatir… Creo que si…

-Como sea… El punto es que me voy a quedar a entrenar aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Cuando digo aquí, me refiero al Mundo Humano.

-¿Y por qué aquí?

-Porque el Capitán Kurotsuchi me pidió -exigió más bien- que aquí fuera, para no interferir en las demás experimentaciones que están llevando a cabo en el otro mundo.

-No le veo la lógica…

-Ni yo, pero según él, aquí podría aportar más… Por ejemplo recabando información sobre cómo mejorar el _**Santai**_ aprovechándolo o aplicándolo en los Hollows o Gillians que pueden aparecer en Karakura.

-Aun así no deja de parecerme peligroso…

-¿Acaso no confías en mis habilidades?

-No es eso E-NA-NA, solo que me preocupo por ti…

-… -Segundos de silencio hasta que Rukia le dijo: -Si te preocupo tanto, entonces procura ayudarme ¿podrías?

-Obvio que sí…

-Gracias.

Y sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, la noche fue entrando, dándole la bienvenida a la cena.

La menor de las hermanas, Yuzu, llamó a Ichigo para anunciarle que la comida estaba servida. Y tanto él como Rukia bajaron. Y ya que ella estaría de visita, la habitación que construyeron para ella fue acondicionada en pocos momentos. Nuevamente aquella chica mandona tendría una larga estancia en la casa de los Kurosaki. Todo parecía muy bonito, muy normal, y es que la pareja de Shinigamis aun no sabía lo que se avecinaba.


	2. Intercambio

**Intercambio**

Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki fue sentándose a la mesa, no sin antes _**soportar**_ la alegría alienante de Isshin al ver nuevamente el retorno de su _**tercera**_ y amada hija.

-¡Bienvenida a casa Rukia-Chan! -Casi reventando los tímpanos de todo el mundo.

-Hola Isshin-San… Un placer volver a verlo… -Y es que después de enterarse que el padre de su amigo era Shinigami, le había tomado más confianza… A pesar de las rarezas del señor, quien contrariamente del status que tenía, seguía comportándose como un niño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotros?, ¿más de un día, más de una semana?

-A lo sumo creo que 3 semanas. Espero no convertirme en una carga… -Dijo, usando su voz falsa, al tiempo que Ichigo fruncía aún más su ceño, en señal de desagrado a esa actitud tan tonta que tomaba Rukia.

-¡Nunca eres una carga, tercera hija! Sabes que eres bienvenida... ¡Además eres _**la única**_ que puede _**controlar**_ al idiota de mi hijo!

-¡¿Qué? -Gritó el aludido. -¿Por qué dices eso viejo retrasado?

-Porque es la verdad…

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¡El mundo y yo!

-¡Ya cállense! -Gritó Karin. -Todos los demás tenemos hambre y su tonta pelea nos revuelve el estómago…

-Está bien… -Contestaron ambos hombres. Y es que Karin estando _**muy**_ enojada daba miedo.

Y sin más inconvenientes, la cena comenzó. Y fue en ese momento que Rukia le explicó a _**su**_ _**padre**_ el motivo de su estancia: Un entrenamiento especial (si como no) que realizaría en el Mundo Humano.

Al terminar, todos se sentían muy cansados, y es que las clases de los tres hermanos hoy eran cada vez más exigentes, a eso agreguemos que la clínica del padre estuvo muy ocupada. La cama les llamaba y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ignorarla. Y ya que Rukia tenía su propio cuarto, cada quien tenía más comodidad y privacidad.

**Cuarto de Ichigo 9:30 p.m.**

-De repente tengo mucho sueño, será mejor que me acueste pronto… -Y al tumbarse en su cama sintió un bulto. -¿Qué cosa es esto? Uhm… Es la mochila que traía Rukia… Es tan tonta que la olvidó aquí. -Y la tomó con sus manos. -¿Qué cosa trae? Parece algo gelatinoso…

-¡No la toques!

-¡Ay! Te dije que no entres así de repente en mi cuarto… Eres tonta o qué…

-¿Tienes miedo que te vea des-nu-do?

-¡No es eso! Además…

-Ya cállate y mejor devuélveme mi mochila. -Le interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, sí… Toma, aquí está y lárgate…

-Buenas noches. -Dijo Rukia y se fue con su mochila.

-Que bipolar es esa tonta... -Dijo, al tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama.

**Al Día Siguiente…**

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, QUERIDO HIJO…!

-Bue… Que buenos días… ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!

-¿Esa es tu manera de saludarme?

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? Un padre normal no gritaría solo por saludar a su hijo…

-¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo no me quiere! -Y bajó corriendo las escaleras para situarse en el gran poster gigante de la madre de Ichigo.

-Hay veces en que desearía ser huérfano…

-Quita esa cara, Ichigo. -Era Rukia, quien venía a buscarlo.

-¿Cuántas veces he de repetirte que toques o avises cuando vayas a entrar aquí?

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-No me cansaré de repetirlo, hasta que hagas caso…

-Sí, está bien. Lo que sea… ¿Bajas a desayunar?

-En unos momentos, tengo que cambiar de aspecto…

-No te tardes mucho, sino tu padre volverá a hacer más escándalo…

-Ni lo digas…

El desayuno fue medianamente tranquilo y dado que era sábado, Ichigo tenía tiempo libre. Y ya que no tenía planes, decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a la Shinigami en su "entrenamiento". Aunque claro, la que dirigiría esa nueva expedición sería ella.

Poco más de las diez de la mañana, nadie más que ambos jóvenes estaban en la casa, específicamente en el cuarto de Rukia. Ella estaba preparando sus cosas, y en vista de que su ayudante era un completo ignorante en esta nueva etapa del entrenamiento, decidió explicarle otros detalles del nuevo Kidoh.

-Muy bien Ichigo, déjame explicarte más sobre esta técnica. ¿Amaneció despejado tu cerebro?

-¡¿Qué? Encima que te ayudo, te atreves a insultarme… Estúpida…

-Está bien, lo siento… Solo quería comprobar que tan despierto estás.

-Ya ves que sí.

-Bueno, vamos entonces al artefacto. -Y al decirlo, sacó de su mochila una bola del tamaño de un balón de futbol. Era aquella cosa que Ichigo sintió como gelatinosa.

-¿Y eso?

-Es el artefacto que me ayudará a realizar el Kidoh. Vendría a "sustituir" al sujeto que yo tenga que controlar. -Y al ver la cara de incógnita del chico continuó: -Esta bola fue desarrollada por el Departamento de Desarrollo y Tecnología. En su interior se encuentran dos componentes, reiatsu y memorias.

-¿Reiatsu y memorias?

-Sí. Como dije antes, este aparato debe parecer el sujeto de pruebas. Por eso posee ambas cosas.

-Ajá…

-En estos momentos, me encuentro en una parte importante del "entrenamiento": Debo aprender a conectar mi energía espiritual con la de mi contrario. El reiatsu de la bola está capacitado a tener cierta cantidad de energía, del nivel de un Teniente y yo debo aprender como "sincronizarme" con esa energía. ¿Comprendido?

-Comprendido. Lo que no entiendo es donde debo ayudar.

-A eso voy. Mientras empiezo a "sincronizarme" con la bola, tú debes observar lo que pase… Si me quedo quieta, si me desmayo, si ves que mi rostro cambia de expresión, o si cambio de actitud.

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerda que esta bola contiene memorias. Si de repente ves que empiezo a "no ser yo", debes hacer que suelte esta bola.

-¿Cómo sabré que no eres tú la que está en tu cuerpo?

-Las memorias fueron retomadas de un hombre que en vida fue un político. Así que cuando empiece a hablar, será un discurso en voz masculina lo que escucharás de mis labios.

-¿Discurso?

-Sí, un discurso. Así que quita esa expresión de tu cara. Ya sé que es algo tonto, pero así lo decidieron mis superiores.

-Está bien… Por cierto ¿cómo tendré que "separarte" de la bola?

-Al nomás notar que "cambio" tendrás que decir mi nombre tres veces, y en la última vez le incluirás _**A**__**kushon**_, que quiere decir _**Acción**_. Con esa parte del Kidoh, atraerás mi alma al gigai que estoy usando.

-Entendido… Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Akushon… -Dijo como tratando de no olvidarlo.

-Muy bien, entonces empiezo.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la cama. Ichigo se encontraba frente a ella. Y sin más, comenzó el "entrenamiento". Rukia tomó la bola y la sujetó con ambas manos. Luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a "sincronizarse" con el "sujeto". El Pelinaranja, a pesar de su mala receptividad al detectar reiatsu, pudo sentir como la bola iba respondiendo a la energía que emanaba Rukia. De repente veía como la chica bajaba la cabeza para luego volverla a subir. Eso le daba mala espina a su "ayudante", sin embargo, se sentía aliviado al ver que Rukia no estaba recitando el dichoso discurso. Durante más de 10 minutos no hubo ningún problema ni palabras incoherentes, hasta que…

-Estimada audiencia, es un honor estar frente a ustedes…

-¡¿Qué?

-En esta ocasión, vengo a solicitarles permiso para renovar mi contrato en el poder…

-¡¿Qué? ¡Rukia está cambiando! -E Ichigo se asustó.

-Así como me han dado la oportunidad de trabajar en estos cinco años por la libertad, justicia y equidad del país…

-¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir? -Ya habían pasado 20 segundos del "cambio".

-Amables ciudadanos…

-Ya recuerdo: ¡Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Akushon!

-Yo les pido nuevamente permiso para continuar trabajando por mi país…

-¿Qué?, ¿no responde? ¡Rukia! Volveré a decir la frase: ¡Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, Akushon! -Gritó desesperado, pero ella no volvía. -¿Qué hago? ¡Maldición!

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, su desesperación creció y comenzó a barajear otras posibilidades para sacarla de ese trance. Lamentablemente no se daba cuenta que los segundos avanzaban… Y que su reiatsu también estaba aumentando… Y que la bola respondía a esa otra energía...

-¡Rukia! ¡Responde! ¡¿Estás ahí…? -Y al gritarlo tomó la bola y una de las manos de Rukia, como intentando separarlas. Pero fue ahí donde comenzó la catástrofe…

¡BOOM!

Una pequeña explosión había ocurrido en el "experimento". Ichigo del impacto, cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver el panorama y vió su cuerpo frente a él. _¿Acaso la explosión había sacado el alma de su cuerpo?_ -Eso pensaba, hasta que vió como su cuerpo se levantaba. _¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pasar eso?_ Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Ichigo habló.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿puedes decírmelo, Ichigo? -Dijo el cuerpo, al tiempo que restregaba sus manos en los ojos, como si acabara de despertarse. -¿Estás sordo?

-¿Rukia, eres tú? -Preguntó el Pelinaranja.

-¡Quien más podría ser, tarado! -Le dijo al tiempo que lo "veía". -¿Ichigo? -Y al decirlo vió que no era a él a quien le estaba hablando, sino a "ella".

-¿Qué demonios? -Gritó esta vez Ichigo, al tiempo que pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. _-¿Acaso ese Kidoh modificó mi alma? Siento mi pelo largo._ _No, eso no es posible._ -Pensó, y fue en ese preciso instante donde se dió cuenta de lo ocurrido… El "estaba" en ella.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser…! -Gritaron ambos en coro.

Rukia e Ichigo habían cambiado de cuerpos. Ahora _**él era ella, y ella él**_. El intercambio (y martirio) había comenzado…


	3. Nosotros

**Nosotros…**

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Rukia?

-¡¿Eres tú? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo las voces.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Ichigo?

-¡No puede ser! ¡Cambiamos de cuerpo! -Otra vez hablaron en el mismo instante.

-¿En verdad eres tú Rukia?

-Claro que si ¿y tú?, ¿en verdad eres Ichigo?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Y cómo fue que pasó?

-¡Y yo que sé! Solo hice lo que me dijiste… Empezaste a soltar ese discurso barato y recité la frase que me dijiste al iniciar este tonto experimento…

-¿La dijiste completa?

-Si… Pero no resultó como dijiste, pues tu alma no volvía a tu cuerpo. Así que como no reaccionabas, la volví a decir pero nada pasó.

-¿Y entonces?

-Nada, seguías hablando puras idioteces políticas… Así que cuando ví que pasaba el tiempo y tu no regresabas yo tomé la bola para separarla de ti…

-¿Y?

-Lo que estás viendo… Vino esta explosión y el cambio de nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Tú eras la que sabía los pasos de este entrenamiento, no yo…

-¡Eso ya lo sé bobo! Pero se supone que esto no tendría que haber pasado… En la Sociedad de Almas no pasó nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir…

-¿Ya habían hecho esta parte?

-Pues algo así…

-¿Algo así? ¿Acaso no sabían con certeza lo que pasaría…?

-Pues, pues…

-¡Genial! Ahora soy una chica…

-Sí, y yo un hombre idiota…

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Ya cállate y déjame pensar en algo!

Ambos jóvenes estaban molestos, pero ¿quién se iba a imaginar que algo así ocurriría? Nadie quiso hablar, porque era _**muy**_ incómodo hacerlo desde otro cuerpo. Ichigo quería explotar y Rukia golpear al Capitán Kurotsuchi. Y de repente, como si ambos fueran mellizos, volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Yo… ¡Lo lamento tanto!

-¿Rukia?

-¿Ichigo?

-De verdad que lo lamento, Rukia… Quizá debí haber dicho la frase justo en el momento que abriste la boca…

-No… Soy yo quien lo lamenta, al fin y al cabo era mi entrenamiento y acabé mezclándote en todo esto…

-¿Y entonces? -Volvieron a hablar a la vez.

-¿Qué te parece si intentamos salir de nuestros cuerpos? Tú con tu insignia de Shinigami Sustituto y yo con Phyon.

-¡Cierto! Al fin y al cabo nuestras almas fueron las que cambiaron de lugar…

Y al decirlo, se levantaron de la cama y cada quien tomó el respectivo objeto, pero cuando Ichigo tomó la insignia y Rukia quiso cambiar con Phyon…

-Eh… No pasa nada. -Dijo el Pelinaranja. -¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco siento nada…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que no podemos sacar nuestras almas de los cuerpos…

-¡¿Qué?

Y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Ichigo volvió a ver a Rukia, quien no se veía nada _**masculino**_ con las manos sujetando su cadera. Ella tampoco se veía _**femenina**_, pues la actitud de Ichigo en el cuerpo de Rukia, dejaba mucho que desear… Sobre todo por el ceño fruncido que ahora tenía ella…

-¿Y ahora?

-Yo que sé…

-Llamaré a la Sociedad de Almas, esta es una situación _**Código Rojo**_.

-Está bien, pero ¿qué debemos hacer mientras tanto? Ahorita solo _**nosotros**_ sabemos esto.

-¿Quieres que se lo contemos a tu familia?

-¡NO! Primero se burlarían de mí, después se carcajearían de mí y por último me echarían la culpa a mí…

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Además, si esto fue desarrollado por Kurotsuchi Mayuri, algo efectivo y rápido se le ocurrirá. Solo lograría preocupar a mí familia si se los cuento, ¿no crees?

-Será como tú digas pero hay que pensar rápido. No podemos estar mucho tiempo así.

-Lo sé… ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Urahara-San? Tal vez él nos pueda ayudar.

-Vayamos…

Pero al salir de la habitación, volvieron a surgir nuevos -y porque no- bizarros problemas. Y preguntas que exasperaban al IchiRuki.

-Ichigo, ¿no te mareas con esta altura de "Torre de Tokio"?

-Y tú, ¿No te preocupas que te confundan con una "pulga"?

-Imbécil…

-Idiota…

Y un pequeño pero odioso peluche iba saliendo de la habitación de Yuzu. Si, era Kon, quien al ver a _**su**_ Nee-San, salió corriendo a abrazarla… Bueno, más bien a sus tan adorados _**pechitos**_…

-¡Nee-San! Te extrañeee…

-¡Suéltame imbécil!

-¡Nee-San! ¡Me hiciste falta!

-¡Hey! ¿De dónde piensas que me estás agarrando? ¡Suéltame el pecho!

-¡Suéltalo Kon! -Dijo _**Ichigo**_ (Rukia).

-¿Ichigo?, ¿por qué quieres que suelte a _**mi**_ Nee-San?, ¿estás celoso de que a ella si la quiera?

-¡Te lo advertí! -E _**Ichigo**_(Rukia) lo aventó al pasillo.

- ¡Ichigo maldito! ¿Por qué me maltratas _**tanto**_?

-No es eso... -Dijo _**Rukia**_(Ichigo). -Pero estás violando la intimidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Nee-San?, ¿qué te pasa?

-No soy Rukia, Kon. Soy Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo? -Preguntó el peluche.

-Sí. Ella y yo cambiamos de cuerpo...

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. -Dijo _**Ichigo**_. -Y yo soy Rukia…

-¡¿Qué?

Y el pequeño león de felpa se desmayó. Pobre Kon, había abrazado a _**un hombre**_.


	4. Escape

Para los que ya comenzaron a leer mi historia, el intercambio de nuestros protagonistas (entiéndase Ichigo y Rukia) empieza formalmente a partir desde este capítulo.

Solamente para distinguir quién de nuestra pareja es el que habla, los diálogos de Ichigo irán en **negrita**, mientras que los de Rukia irán en _cursiva_. Y si por ahí ven alguna palabra en los dos formatos, es porque ambos hablan al mismo tiempo.

Y sin más bla, bla, acá los dejo con otros capítulos.

**Escape**

Kon aún seguía desmayado en el pasillo, Rukia lo tomó entre sus manos y junto con Ichigo regresaron al cuarto de ella. Y es que, sabiendo el peluche la verdad, tendrían que pedirle ayuda… O por lo menos, exigirle que se quedara con la boca cerrada.

-Nee-San…

-**Kon ¿estás bien?**

-Nee-San…

-_¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, Kon?_

-¡Nee-San!

-**¡Responde! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?**

-_¡Vamos Kon, dí algo más que Nee-San!_

-Recuerdo que quería abrazar a Nee-San y cuando lo hice, Ichigo me golpeó… Y que dijeron una estupidez: Que Ichigo era Nee-San y Nee-San, Ichigo…

-**Es la verdad, Kon.**

-_Es cierto. Ichigo y yo cambiamos de cuerpo._

-¡¿Qué?

-**Lo que oyes… Yo estaba ayudándole a Rukia, en un nuevo Kidoh… Pero algo falló.**

-_Así es. El "experimento" no resultó tan bien y cambio nuestras almas, las transfirió al cuerpo del otro…_

-¡¿Qué?

-**Lo que oyes. Ahora cállate y déjanos explicarte lo demás…**

-_Kon, ¿podemos contar con tu ayuda?_

-¿Están hablando en serio?

-**Tanto como para decirte que DETESTO a Chappy…**

-_Tan cierto como para decirte que AMO a Chappy…_

-¡Ichigo! ¡Nee-San! Yo, lo siento…

-**No te preocupes Kon. Ahora déjanos explicarte nuestro plan…**

-_¿Prometes ser cauteloso?_

-Por ti Nee-San ¡lo que sea…! Aunque no me gusta que estés en el cuerpo del imbécil de Ichigo…

-**¿Tú crees que es agradable estar en el cuerpo de una chica? ¡Me siento gay!**

-_¡Ya cállate, Ichigo!_

-¿En qué puedo ayudar? ¡Me están exasperando!

-**Primeramente en que guardes el secreto.**

-_Así es. No queremos alarmar a la familia de Ichigo. Teniendo en cuenta que se armaría un gran alboroto…_

-**Además, esperamos que esto se resuelva pronto. El que dirige este nuevo "experimento" no es otro que Kurotsuchi Mayuri, así que algo se le ocurrirá a ese científico desquiciado cuando se entere de lo que nos pasó…**

-¿Quieren que guarde silencio?, ¿y a quién se supone que no le debo contar?

-**¿Eres tonto o te haces? Obvio que a mi familia…**

-¡Pero si apenas les hablo! Sabes que siempre huyo de tu hermana Yuzu, que Karin me da miedo y que tu padre… Bueno, simplemente no puedo soportar su actitud tan chocante…

-**Bien, bien. Otra cosa: Si llegas a dirigirte a nosotros, lo harás como siempre. Yo seré Nee-San…**

-_Y yo seré Ichigo…_

-¡Eso es muy difícil!

-_**¡Házlo y punto!**_

-Está bien. -Dijo atemorizado el peluche, pero luego continuó: -Si sus almas cambiaron de cuerpo ¿por qué simplemente no salen y se vuelven a intercambiar? Ichigo me tiene a mí o a su insignia y tu Nee-San, tienes a Phyon…

-**Ya lo intentamos Kon. Pero no resultó.**

-_Parece ser que nuestras almas han quedado atascadas a los cuerpos._

-¿Y entonces?

-**Antes que tú vinieras, pensábamos ir a donde Urahara-San. Tal vez él podría ayudarnos.**

-_Así es. Además, estando allá pensaba establecer contacto con el Capitán Kurotsuchi._

-¿Y qué más esperan? ¡Váyanse!

-**Una última cosa Kon. Trata de ordenar el cuarto de Rukia, déjalo impecable. Hay que hacerlo ver como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

-_¿Puedes hacer todo eso?_

-Por supuesto.

-**Entonces nos vamos, pero antes… ¡Rukia! Pásame un lápiz y papel… Le dejaré una nota a mi familia.**

**-**_¿Y qué les dirás?_

-**Que tuvimos que salir a ver un nuevo lugar para entrenar. ¿De acuerdo? No creo que vengamos pronto.**

-_De acuerdo._

Y al terminar de escribir la nota, ambos shinigamis salieron rumbo a la tienda. Pero el trayecto hacia aquel lugar sería un tanto tortuoso.

-_¡Apúrate Ichigo!_

-**¡¿Cómo quieres que te alcance? Estas piernas no me dan abasto para correr mucho…**

-_¡Cállate! No hables así de mi cuerpo…_

-**Entonces no digas cosas que me hagan enfadar…**

-_**¡¿Crees que me gusta ser tú?**_

-**Oh no…**

-_¿Qué pasa?_

-**Ahí vienen Keigo y Mizuiro, será mejor tomar otro camino…**

-_¡Maldición! Así nos tardaremos más en llegar…_

-**Ya lo sé, pero no queda otra alternativa.**

**-**_Está bien, está bien._

-**Oh no… ¡Rápido Rukia!**

-_¡Rayos! Tendremos que escondernos, Ichigo._

-**¿Cómo?**

-_Ya los oí._ _Sus voces suenan cercanas._

-**¿Y dónde nos escondemos?**

-_¡Mira! Ahí hay un basurero._

-**¿Estás loca? No pienso meterme ahí.**

-_¿Acaso quieres ir a "saludarlos"?_

Esto último convenció al Pelinaranja, pero cuando intentaron entrar al contenedor de basura (es del tipo que parece un cuarto pequeño, de los que se abren por medio de una puerta), éste no se abría.

-**¡Mierda! ¡No se abre!**

-_¿Y ahora?_

-**Tendremos que aventar la puerta.**

-_¿Cómo?_

-**La tendré que tirar yo mismo.**

-_Apúrate entonces._ -Y cuando Ichigo lo iba a hacer…

-**¡No puedo!**

-_¿Por qué?, ¿no tienes fuerzas acaso?_

-**Olvidas que soy "una chica"… ¿Cómo la tiro con este peso?**

-_¡Mierda! ¿Y entonces?_

-**Tendrás que aventarla tú…**

-_¿Yo?, ¿cómo?_

-_**Dale una patada… ¡Pero apúrate!**_

-_Ya, ya…_

Y la golpeó. No resultó a la primera, así que dos patadas más vinieron por parte de Rukia. Y por fin, el dichoso contener abrió la puerta.

-**¡Rápido!**

-_¡Ya lo sé!_

-_**¡Justo a tiempo!**_

Y estando dentro del cuarto contenedor de basura…

-**¡No te muevas tanto Rukia! No me quiero ensuciar todavía más…**

-_Ya lo sé, yo tampoco quiero contaminarme. ¡Pero este cuerpo es muy grande!_

-**Deja de hacerte la chistosa…**

-_Pero es que es cierto…_

-**Shhh… Mejor guarda silencio. Creo que los chicos ya están por aquí…**

-_Está bien…_

-_**…**_

-Ichigo es muy cruel. Ayer pasé por su casa y oí que Kuchiki-San estaba ahí y… ¡No nos dijo nada de su regreso! -Gritó Keigo.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? Además Kuchiki-San es alguien importante para Ichigo. Quizá tenga miedo que tú se la quites. -Contestó Mizuiro al ver los obvios celos del Castaño.

-Te odio, Ichigo.

-**Achuuu…**

-_Cállate…_ -Susurró por lo bajo Rukia.

-**¿No oyes que están hablando de mí? Por eso estornudé…**

-_Sí, pero trata de evitarlo…_

-**¿Acaso tú puedes evitar un estornudo? Sabes que aguantarlo es horrible…**

-_Ya lo sé, pero nos pueden oír._

-**Nos oirán porque tú estás diciendo idioteces…**

-_Y tú me estás haciendo la segunda…._

-_**¡Cierra la boca!**_

-¿Oiste algo, Mizuiro?

-No… -Dijo el susodicho al tiempo que tecleaba su celular. Estaba distraído mandando un mensaje.

-Quizá fue mi imaginación.

-Eso es. Tú siempre oyes o ves cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Me estás llamando alarmista?

-Sí…

Y ambos chicos continuaron caminando y alejándose. El peligro había pasado. Ahora era tiempo de salir y ver a Urahara. Ichigo abrió la puerta del contenedor y volvió a ver a todos lados, para cerciorarse de que no había alguien cerca que pudiera verlos.

-**Muy bien Rukia, salgamos.**

-_Está bien._

-**Apurémonos…**

-_Ya lo sé…_


	5. Primera Prueba

**Primera Prueba**

-**Muy bien Rukia, salgamos.**

-_Está bien._

-**Apurémonos…**

-_Ya lo sé…_

-**Hey Rukia…**

-_¿Sí?_

-**¿Oíste lo que digo Keigo?**

-_¿Sobre qué?_

-**Ya sabe que estás en el Mundo Humano…**

-¿_Y…?_

-**¿Cómo que "y…"? Es probable que vaya a buscarte a mi casa… ¡Y nos puede encontrar así!**

-_¿Crees que no lo había pensado?_

-**¿Entonces por qué me dijiste "y…"?**

-_Porque en estos momentos no me importa… En vez de hablar, mejor corre más rápido para llegar dónde Urahara…_

Y a los 30 minutos de salir de la casa, llegaron a la tienda del irritante comerciante. Y estando frente al local…

-_Muy bien Ichigo, toquemos la puerta._

-**Ya, ya…**

-…

-_Toca más fuerte Ichigo. Quizá no nos han oído._

-**Bien…**

-…

-_Nadie responde._

-**¿Estarán en la trastienda?**

Y justo en ese momento un papel salió volando frente a sus ojos. Y Rukia lo tomó con sus manos.

-_¡No puede ser…!_

-**¿Qué pasa?**

-_¡No están!_

-**¡¿Qué?**

-_Es una nota… Mírala…_ -Y el Pelinaranja leyó.

-**"Para su mayor comodidad hemos salido de viaje y así adquirir nuevos productos. Estaremos de regreso domingo por la tarde. Gracias."**

-…

-…

-_**¡Maldición!**_

Y nuevamente el silencio. Otro jodido y asqueroso silencio. Hasta que un cuadrúpedo hizo acto de presencia y los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tan pronto y ya vienes a vernos, Rukia?

-_**¡¿Yoruichi-San?**_

-¿Quién más?, ¿acaso conocen otro gato parlante?

-_**¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!**_

-¿Pasa algo?

-**Necesitamos ver a Urahara-San…**

-¿Urahara-San? -Dijo la mujer gato. _¿Desde cuándo Rukia trata de __**San**__ a Urahara?_, _esto es muy raro,_ pensó.

-**¿Podemos hablar contigo mientras tanto Yoruichi-San?**

-¿Urahara-San?, ¿estás bien Rukia?

-**Precisamente por eso hemos venido a verlo. Yo no soy Rukia, soy Ichigo.**

-¡¿Eh?

**-**_Y _yo_ soy Rukia. Cambiamos de cuerpo._

-¿En verdad?

-_**Sí… Todo por culpa de un nuevo Kidoh…**_

-¿Hablan en serio?

-_**¡Por supuesto!**_

-Déjenme comprobarlo… -Y al decirlo se transformó en mujer... Y cuando volvió a ver a ambos chicos, la persona desmayada era Rukia.

Sin duda, _**era**_ _**él**_. ¿Quién más se desmayaría al ver a Yoruichi desnuda?

Minutos después, dentro de la sala de la Tienda Urahara…

-**Ah…**

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo?

-**¿Yoruichi-San?**

-_Ichigo, levántate… Tenemos que explicarle a Yoruichi-San lo que pasó…_

-**¡Tú…! ¡Eres una maldita! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?**

-Necesitaba comprobar que me estaban diciendo la verdad… -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Pero podrías haber hecho otra cosa…**

-Ya, ya… Aunque, viéndolo bien, no es divertido, por lo menos no estando en el cuerpo de una chica…

-¡Qué graciosa!

-_Ichigo, ya cállate. Mejor expliquémosle._

-**Ya, ya…**

Y ambos shinigamis comenzaron con su explicación.

-Hasta aquí todo claro. Sin embargo, no entiendo para que han venido a ver a Urahara.

-**Pensamos que tal vez él podría ayudarnos. No sé, quizá examinándonos averigua algo…**

-_Sí, por ejemplo ¿por qué nuestras almas no pueden salir de estos cuerpos?_

-Ya, ya… Pero si ya se fijaron, él no está.

-**Ya nos dimos cuenta. Mañana regresa ¿cierto?**

-Correcto… Así que no tiene caso que lo esperen.

-**Sí, pero…**

-¿Pero?

-**No quiero regresar a mí casa…**

-_Yo tampoco…_

-_**¡No quiero que alguien sepa esto!**_

-Chicos, solo cálmense y disimulen. Solo son unas cuantas horas para ver a Urahara.

-**Es que…**

-_Disimular…_

-Vamos chicos, ¿qué más podría pasar? Recuerden, solo es fingir un poco frente a la familia de Ichigo y ya…

-_**Pero…**_

-Preocupándose no arreglan nada…

Y al ver que la gata tenía razón, salieron ya tarde de la tienda. Mañana será otro día. _Solo es cuestión de actuar como el otro, ¿no?_ Pensaban ellos.

Sin embargo…

-**Rukia, vámonos rápido a casa. Ya tengo hambre...**

-_…_

-**¿Pasa algo?**

-_Ichigo_

-**Dime…**

-_Quiero… Quiero ir al baño…_

-**¡¿Qué?**


	6. Oh, oh Problemas

**Oh, oh… Problemas**

-**Rukia, vámonos rápido a casa. Ya tengo hambre...**

-_…_

-**¿Pasa algo?**

-_Ichigo_

-**Dime…**

-_Quiero… Quiero ir al baño…_

-**¡¿Qué?**

**-**_¡Que quiero ir al baño!_

-**No… Me lo estás diciendo para abrumarme más… ¡No es divertido Rukia!**

-_¡Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando idiota! En verdad quiero ir al baño…_

-**Tsk…** -E Ichigo tragó gordo.

-_¡Apurémonos para llegar a la casa!_

-**¿De verdad quieres ir al baño?**

-_¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

-**¡No…!**

-_Lo único que ando en mi estómago es el desayuno y el té que nos dio Yoruichi-San… Es obvio que quiero ir al baño…_

-**¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?**

Y quince minutos después, la pareja de Shinigamis había llegado a la casa. Sin embargo, y para su tranquilidad, no había nadie en ella. Pero el problema mayúsculo apenas estaba iniciando: El baño.

-_Baño, baño, baño…_

-**¡Rukia! ¡Espera!**

-_¡Idiota! No ves que ya no aguanto…_

-**Pero…**

-_¿Pero qué?_

-**Pues verás… Este…** -Y nuestro amigo no encontraba donde comenzar ese asunto. -**Resulta que… ¿tú sabes cómo orinamos los hombres?**

-_¿Eh…?_

-**¿Sabes cómo orinamos?**

-_¿Se sientan en la taza del inodoro…?_

-**…**

-_¿Se bajan la ropa y se sientan en el inodoro…?_

-**…**

-_¿Es así?_

-**¡RUKIA!**

Y en ese gritó volvió a aparecer Kon… Otro problema -y burla- en el camino.

-Ichigo, Nee-San…

-_**Si…**_

-¿Pasa algo?

-_Quiero entrar al baño y este imbécil no me deja… Esta haciéndome preguntas estúpidas…_

-**¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Enana tonta?**

-_¿Entender qué?_

-**Nosotros…** -Y la vergüenza estaba que lo carcomía. -**Nosotros los hombres no orinamos así, si eso es lo que vas a hacer…**

-_¿Eh…?_

-**Nuestro método es diferente al de las chicas…** -Ichigo se quería morir.

-_¿De verdad?, ¿y cómo es?_

-Nee-San, tienes que sacártelo… -Dijo el peluche, comprendiendo la dirección del problema.

-_¿Sacármelo…?, ¿sacarme el qué?_

-**Pues…**

-Sacarte el miembro de Ichigo…

-_¡Eh…! ¿Miembro?_

-**¡Kon, no digas eso! ¡Eres un…! **-Y tomándolo con las manos lo aventó fuera de la casa, cerrando de pasó las ventanas.

-Nee-San, solo sác… -Y la voz del león iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

-**Maldito Kon… ¡Me las pagarás y con intereses!**

-_¡Ichigo!, ¿puedes explicarme eso?_

-**…**

-_Pero apúrate, que estoy llegando a mi límite…_

-**Pues… Bueno, hagamos esto. Tú entra al baño y yo te diré como debes hacerlo. ¿Entendido?**

-_Entendido._

-**Bien… Entonces entra.**

-_Ya,ya…_

Y estando dentro del cuarto de baño…

-_Muy bien, Ichigo. Ya estoy dentro, ¿y ahora?_

-**Pues…**

-_¡Apúrate!_

-**Quédate parada.**

-_¿Ah?_

-**Así es. Quédate parada.**

-_Ichigo…_

-**Dime.**

-_Ustedes los hombres… ¿Orinan de pie?_

-**Esto… Sí…** -Y el Pelinaranja deseaba que Aizen hubiera acabado con él.

-_¿Y ahora?_

-**¿Ves el cierre de mis pantalones?**

-_Eh… ¡Sí!_

-**Bien, entonces… Bájalo…**

-_¿Bajarlo? Bien, listo… ¿Y hoy?_

-**Mete tu mano a través del cierre, vas a sentir mi ropa interior…**

-_¡¿Eh?_

-**…**

-_¡¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?_

-**¿Dijiste que ya no aguantabas, verdad? Esta es… La forma… **-Realmente DESEABA morir.

Y la (nueva) tortura daba inicio. Solo esperemos que ninguno de los chicos muera en el proceso.

-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por la forma en cómo están recibiendo mis escritos. Lamento actualizar hasta el día de hoy, pero he tenido la defensa del anteproyecto de mi tesis y el fin de semana pasé muy enferma, la fiebre no me dejaba estar en paz. Sin embargo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar pronto. Les dejo un adelanto de lo que se viene… Y es que aún no termino el próximo capítulo, aunque ya tengo claro lo que vendrá…

-_¡Wow…!_

-**¿Eh…?**

-_Ichigo, esto es…_

-**¿Rukia?**

-_No me digas que… Esto es… ¡Que increíble Ichigo!_

-**¿Eh? ¡RUKIA…!**


	7. Masculinidad Resuelta

Terminó la espera de la secuencia del baño. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque los detalles de ese proceso lo hagan muy parecido a lo que es en la vida real. Al final de esta continuación verán que se aproxima otra sorpresa, aunque creo que para muchos ya estaba más que anunciada.

De paso agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, los que se leen y los anónimos. Pero bueno, a leer…

**Masculinidad Resuelta**

-_¿Y ahora?_

-**¿Ves el cierre de mis pantalones?**

-_Eh… ¡Sí!_

-**Bien, entonces… Bájalo…**

-_¿Bajarlo? Bien, listo… ¿Y hoy?_

-**Mete tu mano a través del cierre, vas a sentir mi ropa interior…**

-_¡¿Eh?_

-**…**

-_¡¿En verdad tengo que hacerlo?_

-**¿Dijiste que ya no aguantabas, verdad? Esta es… La forma… **-Realmente DESEABA morir.

-_Ya…_ -Y Rukia empezó a introducir la mano. -_¿Y hoy?_

-**Vas a sentir mi miembro, tómalo y sácalo con cuidado… **-Y su voz fue disminuyendo, tanto que Rukia no lo escuchó muy bien.

-_¿Cómo?_

-**Que tomes y saques…** -_¿Por qué demonios me haces repetirlo? _Pensó. Y tomando más valor le habló: -**Saques mi miembro con cuidado por el lado derecho del cierre del pantalón…**

-_Bien… Ya…_

-**Ahora…** **Como lo sigues sosteniendo con ambas manos, dirige la punta hacia el sanitario… Y solo orina…**

-_Ah…_

-**¿Estás bien?**

-_Mejor que nunca, pero…_

-**¿Pero?**

_-Me estoy dando cuenta de algo. Eres un poco… Nada, olvídalo._

-… -Y el silenció lo invadió. Sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para pelear con la chica. Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo, él ya _**no**_ _**era virgen**_. ¡Maldito Kidoh!

Por otro lado, Rukia realmente estaba tomando muy bien la forma de enfrentar sus nuevas costumbres fisiológicas. Es cierto que era su primera vez _**tocando**_ _**y conociendo **_un verdadero miembro masculino, y ni siquiera sintió -tanto- temor o sorpresa ante lo desconocido. Al fin y al cabo, ese acto era movido por una necesidad humana imperante que a un acto pervertido. Sin embargo…

-_¡Wow…!_

-**¿Eh…?**

-_Ichigo, esto es…_

-**¿Rukia?**

-_No me digas que… Esto es… ¡Que increíble Ichigo!_

-**¿Eh? ¡RUKIA…!**

-_¡Que fácil la tienen ustedes para orinar!_

-**¿Eh?**

-_Me refiero a que… Ah, qué bien se siente…_

-**¿Rukia? **-Preguntó extrañado de lo que decía la chica.

-_Bueno, nosotras las mujeres no podemos orinar de pie…_

-**Tsk…**

-_Y supongo que ustedes, al hacerlo de esta forma pueden desaguar en el momento y lugar que quieran… _-Y la chica continuaba en eso. Realmente se había estado aguantando.

-**¿Y?**

-_¡Te envidio Ichigo!_

-**¿Envidiar?** -Ahora la vergüenza le daba paso a la ira.

-_¡Sí! Nosotras, sea como sea, tenemos que sentarnos y desvestirnos de la cintura para abajo. Tenemos que hacerlo en un lugar cerrado._

-**¡RUKIA! ¡No entres en detalles incómodos!**

-_Ya, ya Kurosaki-Kun… Por cierto, ¿eres virgen?_

-**¡RUKIA!**

-_Lo siento pero es que al hacer esto, me preguntaba si alguien aparte de mí y de ti obviamente, conoce al "pequeño Ichigo"…_

-**¡RUKIA! CÁLLATE O VOY A MATARTE…**

-_Cálmate Ichigo. Quiero olvidar el mal momento que estamos pasando y tú no me ayudas._

-**Hay muchas formas de olvidar ese estúpido incidente y esta plática créeme que NO es graciosa.**

-_Para mí, sí._

-**¡Eres una…!**

-_Está bien. Me callo._

Ichigo se sentía el más miserable ser de todo el planeta. Y es que según él, ya no era virgen. _¿Y cómo serlo si la Enana Maldita que está tocando "eso"? _Pensaba él. _¿Con qué cara la miraré cuando salga del baño?_ Y en eso…

-_Ichigo._

-**…**

-_Ichigo, ¿estás ahí?_

-**¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí!**

-_Ya terminé._

-**Bien…**

-_Es que… Bueno, ¿cómo hago para limpiarme?_

-**¿Limpiarte? Bueno, nosotros nos limpiamos como queramos**. -Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. -**Verás, unos simplemente se, se… Se lo sacuden. Otros se lo limpian con papel higiénico, la, la… La punta, y otros con un poco de agua.**

-_¿En verdad?_

-**Sí… **-Y OTRA VEZ deseaba morir.

-_¿Pero cómo lo hago yo?_

-**Cómo prefieras, yo ya te lo dije cómo puedes hacerlo.**

-_¿Cómo lo haces usualmente tú?_

-**¡RUKIA!** -El chico estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-_Ya, ya. No me grites. Escogeré la que quiera._ -Y se limpió.

-**…**

-_Terminé Ichigo. ¿Y ahora?_

-**Pues lleva mi miembro de regreso al pantalón.**

-_¿Sería lo inverso a cómo lo saqué?_

-**Ajap…**

Y a los minutos, una relajada Rukia salía del cuarto de baño. Ya sin la presión en su vejiga, venía con una gran sonrisa que, curiosamente contrastaba con la expresión que tenía el chico. Realmente era gracioso ver a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido estando en el cuerpo de su amiga. Pero aún quedaba otro detalle.

-**Pareces muy feliz.** -Le dijo Ichigo sin volver a verla.

-_¿Eso crees? Por supuesto que lo estoy, ya no aguantaba._

-**Grrr…**

-_Ichigo… ¿Pasa algo?_

-**Nada…**

-_¿Por qué no me das la cara?_

-**Por nada.**

-_¿Pretendes que voy a creerte?_

-**No me interesa.**

-_¿Estás enojado?_

-¡**¿Qué sentirías si otra persona conoce tu intimidad?**

-_Pues todo depende de quien sea el que la conozca._ -Y como cayendo en la cuenta por dónde iba la cuestión le espetó: -_¿Acaso estás enojado porque te ví "ahí"?_

-**Bueno, es que yo… No es que me moleste que seas tú, sino la forma en cómo tuviste que hacerlo…** -Ichigo no sabía muy bien lo que expresaba, pero ¿quién en su estado podría hablar coherentemente?

-_¿Cómo?_

-**Digo, si vas a conocer más a fondo a alguien, debe ser porque es de mutuo acuerdo y por otras razones…**

-_¿Eh? _-Ahora era Rukia quien no entendía. _¿Qué trataba de decir con eso?_ Se preguntaba ella. _¿Acaso Ichigo quiere que nosotros hagamos "otras cosas"?_

-**Como cuando vas al doctor. Ahí, en ocasiones, te desvisten cuando te examinan y…** -Realmente el chico estaba perdiendo sus facultades cerebrales. Y no se daba cuenta que la chica ni lo escuchaba.

-_¿Quieres que conozca tu cuerpo en otras circunstancias? Te refieres a que tú y yo hagamos eso que llaman hacer el… _-Fue lo que articuló la Shinigami.

-**¡MALDICIÓN!** -La interrumpió.

-_¿Qué pasa?_

-**Esto no puede pasarme… ¡No!** -Y (afortunadamente) ni siquiera oyó lo que Rukia le preguntaba.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¡Contesta Ichigo!_

-**Es que… ¡Rayos!**

-_¡Habla de una maldita vez! _-Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-**Es que… ¡Ahora soy yo el que necesita ir al baño!**

-_…_


	8. ¿Feminidad? Sin Comentarios

Como lo mencioné en mi otro relato (entiéndase "Una Prisión Llamada Yo"), seguiré subiendo las actualizaciones en cuanto el sistema de FF me permita hacerlo. Perdón por haber abandonado esta historia, pero haré mi esfuerzo por continuarla más seguido.

**Muchas gracias: ****Kuchiki Hanako****, ****FerchaO****, ****Hime Phantomhive****, ****Viictoriia****, ****Etterna Fanel****, ****shyta****, ****-moon****, ****bleach ichirukista 4 ever****, ****o0 HiKari 0o****, ****kusajishi-chiru****, ****alexdir** por sus reviews. Así también a todas y todos aquellos que leen esta historia.

**Alexdir**, gracias por responder mis mensajes. Y no te preocupes por "Una Prisión…", ya verás cómo se irá poniendo la cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Feminidad? Sin Comentarios.**

-**Esto no puede pasarme… ¡No!** -Y (afortunadamente) ni siquiera oyó lo que Rukia le preguntaba.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¡Contesta Ichigo!_

-**Es que… ¡Rayos!**

-_¡Habla de una maldita vez! _-Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-**Es que… ¡Ahora soy yo el que necesita ir al baño!**

-_…_

-**…**

-_¿Por qué te callas?, ¿pasa algo malo?_

-**¡Tengo que ir al baño y ya!**

-_Ya lo sé, ya lo oí._

-**¡Tengo que ir al baño**! -Repitió como loro él.

-_Vamos Ichigo, no te pongas tan tenso. Solo se trata de orinar…_

-**Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil.**

-_¿Crees que el proceso femenino es difícil? Porque la verd…_

-**¡No es eso! Solo que… ¡Rayos! Mejor voy al baño.**

-_¿Quieres qué te explique?_

-**Más bien quiero que vigiles que NADIE entre en este preciso momento a la casa…**

-_Bien…_

E Ichigo entro al cuarto de baño. Rukia andaba vestida como generalmente lo hacía, con un vestido que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, así que él solo tendría que levantarse la parte que componía la falda del vestido. Sin embargo…

-_Ichigo, ¿estás bien?_

-**Sí, sí…**

-_¿Estás seguro?_

-**Creo que sí.**

-_¿Crees?_

-**¡No me molestes, Rukia!**

-_Imbécil, yo solo me preocupo por ti…_

-**Bien, haré esto rápido y saldré del baño sin más… Ahora empiezo a subir el vestido…** -Y el Pelinaranja estando parado comenzó a levantarse la prenda. _"No mires, no mires… No pasa nada, nada de nada…"_, pensaba él.

-_¿Ichigo?_

-**Ya está. Ahora la parte más difícil… Bajarme las bragas.** -Ichigo mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente, al tiempo que comenzó a tocar la ropa interior de la chica.

-_¿Estás bien, Ichigo?_

-**Sí…** -Murmuró él.

-_¿Seguro?_

-**¡Déjame orinar en paz!** -Y tomando el elástico de las bragas comenzó a bajar la otra prenda.

-_Ichigo, yo solo quería decirte que…_

-**¡¿Qué? **-Y al gritarlo perdió los estribos e inconscientemente volvió a ver hacia los lados y, hacia abajo. ERROR. -**¿Eh? Esto es…**

PUM

Un golpe más que seco.

-_¿Ichigo?_

-**…**

-_¿Ichigo, pasa algo?_

-**…**

-_¡Ichigo!_

Y al no obtener respuesta, Rukia aventó la puerta del baño como pudo, y vió que Ichigo yacía en el suelo desmayado. Había quedado recostado a la pared. A la Shinigami no le extraño tanto eso, pues sabía que el chico era _**MUY**_ pudoroso. Sin embargo, recordó algo muy importante…

-_¡Rayos! Me olvidé que traía puesto eso…_

Y lentamente fue levantando al chico. Y por primera vez se daba cuenta de que Ichigo tenía razón, ella era demasiado ligera, casi como una pluma. Lo acomodó afuera del cuarto de baño y el chico despaciosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-**¿Qué pasó?**

-_Te desmayaste, tarado._

-**¿De verdad?**

-_¿Por qué rayos te desmayaste? No puedo creer que seas tan débil en estas cosas…_

-**¡No es eso! Solo que…**

-_¿Qué?_

-**Por cierto Rukia, ¿qué me ibas a decir? No te alcancé a escuchar.**

-_Te iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado con mi ropa. Ese vestido que llevas puesto es uno de mis favoritos y no quiero que lo arruines con alguna idiotez._

-**¿Solo eso?**

-_Sí._

-**Yo pensé que…** - Y de pronto recordó lo que vió: Rukia usaba bragas con estampados del odioso y horrendo conejo Chappy, pero lo peor era que justamente ese día ella llevaba puesta una tanga (si, tanga) del dichoso animal.

-_¿Qué sucede?, ¿en qué piensas?_

-**Es que…** -Y la vergüenza lo carcomía.

-_¿Te estás burlando de mí?_

-**No es eso, pero… Es que descubrí algo**. -Y a la vez que se mostraba apenado, empezaba a esbozar cierta sonrisa.

-_¿Eh?_

-**Eres una… ¡Kuchiki Rukia usando bragas de Chappy!**

-_¿Eh?_

-**Que ridícula eres, Rukia...**

-_Eres un imbécil…_

-**¡Bragas de Chappy!**

-_¿Qué tiene eso de malo, estúpido?_

-**Nada, pero es que… ¿Hasta dónde llega tu amor por esa cosa tan horrenda?**

-_¡Qué te importa!_

-**Chappy…** -Y la sonrisa se fue otra vez de los labios de Ichigo.

-_¿Y ahora?, ¿por qué no te sigues burlando?_

-**Es que recordé que necesito ir al baño…**

-_Pues entra y listo._

-**…**

-_¡Entra! _-Y con una ligera palmada propinada por ella, él entró al baño.

-**¡No tenías porqué empujarme!**

-_Era ahora o nunca._

-**Ya cállate.** -Y otra vez Ichigo comenzó el proceso: Se subió la falda del vestido, se tomó las bragas por la costura del elástico y antes de sentarse…

-_¿Todo bien?_

-**Ah…** -Suspiro de satisfacción. -**Claro que sí…**

-_¿No mientes?_

-**No…** -Y la felicidad que emanaba su rostro hablaba muy bien de ello. Pero justo cuando terminaba…

-_Ichigo, apúrate a salir. Ya tengo hambre._

-**Ah… Ya salgo…** -Y los fluidos dejaron de salir, pero otra vez…

-**…**

-_¿Ichigo?_

-**…**

-_¡Ichigo! ¿Te volviste a desmayar o qué?_

-**¡No es eso! Pasa que…**

-_¿Qué? _-Y la chica quería destruirlo, pues la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-**Es que…** -Y la peor parte (si es que puede decirse así) venía: La limpieza.

-_Dí algo, crío inepto…_

-**Hmpf…** -Y lentamente cogió papel higiénico, hizo un rolito y… **-¡Mierda! Y ahora, ¿cómo hago esto? Valor, valor, valor Ichigo…**

-_¿Ichigo? _-Y como si la situación le hiciera click, pareció intuir lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

-**…**

-_Ichigo. ¡Ten cuidado!_

-**…** -Y el chico lentamente cerró los ojos y con la velocidad de la luz pasó el rollo de papel por encima de la feminidad de Rukia.

-_¡Ichigo!_

-**Hmpf…** -Y cuando terminó de pasarse el papel por "ahí" le dio curiosidad el verlo pero… Éste estaba seco. -**¡Rayos! Lo pasé tan deprisa que ni siquiera me limpié…**

-_Ichigo, ¿me estás oyendo? ¡Ten cuidado con lo qué haces!_

-**…** -Y él no le respondió, estaba concentrado en reunir fuerzas para hacer eso de nuevo. -**Valor, valor… A la cuenta de 3, 2, 1…**

-_¿Ichigo?_

-**¡Listo! **-Y esta vez todo salió bien ya que, inspeccionó el papel y éste estaba húmedo. Y de pronto (no en balde era hijo de Kurosaki Isshin) acercó más el papel y lo olió…

-_¡Ichigo!, ¿estás sordo o qué?_

-**Uhm… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ichigo? Ese no eres tú…** -Susurró. Y recordó que él no hacia _**ESAS**_ cosas.

-_¡Ichigo!_

-**¡Ya salgo, ya voy! **-Y salió del baño.

-_Eres un… ¿Estabas sordo o qué?_

-**Estaba muy ocupado orinando. ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme hacer algo en paz?**

-_¿Estás seguro que solo era eso?_

-**Sí.**

-_¿En verdad?_

-**¡Ya te dije que sí!**

-_¡No me grites!_

-**¡No me exasperes!**

-_**¡MUÉRETE!**_

Y ambos se dieron la espalda para no mirarse. Probablemente hubieran quedado así por otro largo rato, si la llegada de Isshin y sus hermanas no los hubiera sorprendido.

-¡Buenas tarde queridos hijos míos…!

-_**¡¿Eh?**_

La suerte no estaba de su lado.


	9. Familia

Saludos a todos y todas las personas que leen este relato. Primeramente agradezco los hits y reviews para mis historias, así también la paciencia que tienen conmigo. Al parecer FF está bien, porque he podido subir mis actualizaciones.

Pero bueno, si me tomo el tiempo y la libertad para escribirles en este espacio (antes del capítulo) es porque les tengo un aviso: Para todas aquellas personas que siguen este relato, les tengo un regalo, una ilustración IchiRuki, a 300 ppp, a color, en escala RGB -por si de paso, la quieren imprimir-. ¿Cómo la pueden obtener? Sencillo, dejen un review, no importa si es corto o largo. Además, así veo sus comentarios y sugerencias para con este relato (lo del baño, ducha, regaderazo, créanme que lo incluiré para quienes lo mencionaban).

Así que, quedan avisados. Y sin más, los dejo con el apartado.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro. Pero aquí está Kuchiki9474 para complacer ese deseo._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Familia**

-¡Buenas tarde queridos hijos míos…!

-_**¡¿Eh?**_

-**Pa-pa-papá…**

-_¡Isshin-San!_

-¡ICHI-GO! -Y al gritarlo se abalanzó sobre él (más bien sobre Rukia) y ésta, del susto, gritó.

-_¡Ah…!_

-**¡Déjala en paz papá!**

-¿Papá?

-**Digo Isshin-San.**

-¿Rukia-Chan? No me digas que…

-**Yo, este…** -E Ichigo no sabía que decir.

-¡RUKIA-CHAN REALMENTE QUIERE SER MI HIJA! Soy tan feliz…

-**¿Eh?**

-¡No te preocupes Rukia-Chan! No te sientas celosa, que también a ti he de abrazarte, así como lo hago con mi primogénito…

-**¡¿Eh? Yo, la verdad…**

-_Vamos "Rukia", abrázalo._ -Y la Shinigami no pudo hacer otra cosa que ayudar a su amigo para que éste le siguiera la corriente a Isshin.

-**Yo… Gracias por dejarme formar parte de su…** -Puso cara de dolor. -**… Su familia.**

-¡De nada Rukia-Chan! ¡Ahora solo espero que después de esto la relación entre mi hijo y tú se concretice!

-**¿Eh?**

-Masaki… ¡Pronto seremos realmente una familia completa! -Y el seudoshinigami corrió a abrazar la pared donde estaba el poster de su esposa.

-Ichi-Nii, ¿estás bien?

-_¿Yo? ¡Sí, sí!_

-Pues no lo parece. Estás muy pasivo con el viejo. -Le dijo Karin.

-_Es que… Estoy estupefacto por lo que acaba de hacer "Rukia". Llamó papá a Issh… ¡Al viejo!_

-Y tú, ¿estás bien Rukia-Chan? -Preguntó la otra hermana.

-**Por supuesto, Yuzu.**

-¿Yuzu? Me alegro que tengas más confianza conmigo Rukia-Chan. ¡Me has llamado Yuzu!

-**Eh…** -Y para evitar meterse en más problemas, Ichigo decidió poner fin a la plática.

-Bueno, será mejor que me aliste a preparar la cena. Hoy prepararé una nueva receta. -Y la niña castaña muy oronda se fue a la cocina.

Karin mientras tanto, notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes. ¿Papá, Yuzu?, ¿por qué se refirieron a los demás con esos nombres? Algo no cuadraba pero esta vez lo dejó pasar. Y pues, Isshin aún seguía hablando (gritando más bien) frente al cartel de Masaki, expresando su felicidad al ver la confianza con la que Rukia lo estaba tratando.

Finamente, nuestra pareja subió al cuarto del Pelinaranja. Y es que ese era el único lugar donde ellos -medianamente- podían sentirse en paz.

-_¿Crees que en verdad no hayan notado nada?_

-**Pues eso parece, ¿no? Mira a mi papá, él cree que lo trataste así porque estás sintiéndote más en confianza con la familia.**

-_Ojalá eso haya pensado realmente._

-**No te preocupes. Además, recuerda lo que nos dijo Yoruichi-San: Solo se trata de fingir frente a los demás.**

-_Lo sé, pero…_

-**¿Pero?**

-_Tengo algo de miedo._

-**¿Miedo?, ¿y de qué?**

-_Pues…_ -Y desvió un poco la mirada para no verlo frente a frente. -_La Sociedad de Almas tendrá que enterarse… ¿Qué pasará cuando Nii-Sama me vea así?_

-**¡Byakuya! **-Si, a nuestro amigo se le había olvidado ese pequeño **GRAN** detalle.

-_Es probable que se enoje… Por mi descuido en el entrenamiento._

-**Más bien… Creo que si se enoja, lo hará conmigo**. -_El presuntuoso Noble pensará que escondo secretos sucios y otras perversiones, y de seguro dirá que por mi culpa estamos así,_ pensó Ichigo.

-_¿Eso crees?_

-**Por favor Rukia, no se te olvide que él me detesta. De seguro pensará que yo lo hice a propósito.**

-_¿Ah?_

-**Bueno, no te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo solo es un "entrenamiento" en fase experimental.**

-_Yo… Gracias Ichigo._

Y nuevamente vino el silencio. Ichigo se acostó en su cama mientras Rukia se tiró al suelo a leer un manga. Lo peor (el baño) ya había pasado y el encuentro con su familia en ese estado no había sido tan espantoso como ellos suponían.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que llegaron a casa y el aroma de las exquisiteces de Yuzu llegaba hasta el cuarto de nuestro amigo. Sin embargo, ambos chicos decidieron cenar en el cuarto de él.

-¡Ichi-Nii, Rukia-Chan! La cena está lista.

-_**Enseguida.**_

-_¿Comeremos con ellos?_

-**¿Estás loca? Claro que no. Solo iré a traer los platos, comeremos aquí, es más seguro.**

-_Muy bien. Eso es mejor._

-**Uhm…** -E Ichigo se quedó estático, en actitud pensativa.

-_Y ahora, ¿qué pasa?_

-**Será mejor que ambos bajemos a traer la cena. Y es que si alguien va a traerla, tendrías que ser tú ya que estás en mi cuerpo. Y estar solo en estos momentos es peligroso.**

-_¡Rayos! Tienes razón._

-**Bajemos entonces.**

-_Bien._

Y el IchiRuki bajó al comedor.

-_Isshi… "Papá", Rukia y yo comeremos en mi cuarto. Debemos platicar unos asuntos muy importantes sobre su entrenamiento._ -Y Rukia levantó su plato y su vaso con refresco.

-**¿No te…? ¿No les molesta que los dejemos solos en la mesa?** -Ichigo hizo lo mismo (tomó su cena).

-Por nosotras no se preocupen. -Dijeron las niñas.

-"_¿Papá?"_

-¡ICHIGO! -Y el padre estalló.- ¡AL FIN ACTÚAS COMO UN HOMBRE NORMAL! ¡Por supuesto que pueden ir a comer **SOLOS** en tu cuarto! -Y acercándose a Ichigo (Rukia) le habló al oído: -Se candente y sorprendente en la cama, querido primogénito…

-_¡Eh! ¿Cómo dice?_ -Y el esfuerzo que hizo Rukia fue tal que afortunadamente no dejó caer la vajilla que sostenía.

-**¡Viejo! Déj… Vámonos "Ichigo".** -Y suponiendo las retorcidas palabras que le estaría diciendo a su amiga, pasó en medio de Isshin y Rukia para separarlos y subió al cuarto.

-_Buenas noches a todos._

-**Buenas noches familia.**

-Buenas noches, Rukia-Chan. Hijo mío… ¡No olvides lo que te dije!

-…

-**¡Apúrate Enana!**

-_¡Ya lo sé! No me trates como tonta._

-Buenas noches, Ichi-Nii, Rukia-Chan… -Otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo las niñas.

-…

Y los chicos subieron a degustar una tranquila cena. Sin embargo…

-_Ichigo._

-**¿Qué?**

-_¿A qué se refería tu padre cuando me dijo "candente y sorprendente en la cama"?, ¿acaso es…?_

-**¡Nada, nada! Olvídalo y limítate a comer. Bien.**

-_Lo que tú digas._

Y la cena para ellos finalmente comenzó.


	10. En La Noche

Otro capítulo más para mis amables lectores. Debido a fuerzas poderosas (entiéndase los estudios y bla, bla, bla…) lo hago hasta el día de hoy.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y el que continúen agregando esta historia a sus Favoritos y Alertas.

Y por la escena de la "ducha" no se preocupen -la autora se ríe siniestramente- ya casi se acerca ese momento (y otras cosas más debo decir). Sin más que hablar… ¡A leer!

No olviden que cuando habla **Ichigo**, la letra va en **negrita**, mientras que cuando lo hace _Rukia_, va en _cursiva_. Mientras que cuando hablan _**ambos**_, el texto va en ambos _**formatos**_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**En La Noche**

Nuestra querida y adorable pareja terminó de cenar ya casi al filo de las 8:30 de la noche, ya que comieron lo más despaciosamente pues, en su interior, lo que más deseaban era prolongar el tiempo en la habitación evitando así otro encuentro bochornoso con el patriarca de la familia.

Comieron -cosa extraña- en completo silencio. Rukia al tiempo que cenaba lo hacía entreteniéndose con sus habituales mangas (aunque estando en el cuerpo de Ichigo, realmente se veía muy gracioso el que leyera mangas shojo). Mientras que el Pelinaranja se limitó a devorar mientras escuchaba música en su MP4.

Cuando los platos quedaron limpios, los hicieron a un lado y continuaron en sus entretenciones, hasta que, una hora después, el sueño los fue haciendo presa. Y al mismo tiempo hablaron.

-_**Yo…**_

-_**…**_

-_**Tu primero.**_

-_**Yo…**_

-_Adelante, Ichigo._

-**Tengo sueño, ¿y tú?**

-_También. Lo de ahora me ha dejado cansada._

-**Entonces, antes de hacerlo, vayamos juntos a dejar la vajilla.**

-_Bien. Pero…_ -Preguntó dudosa. -_¿Crees que ya no haya nadie allá abajo?_

-**Uhm… Mejor déjame ver primero…**

Y el chico lenta y cautelosamente miró hacia la planta baja. Al parecer sus parientes ya habían entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones, porque no se veía ni escuchaba a alguien. Sin embargo, algunas luces (como la de la sala, la entrada a la casa y el comedor seguían encendidas).

-No hay nadie. Es momento de bajar.

-Muy bien. -Y la chica tomó ambos vasos y los colocó sobre los platos. Ichigo mientras tanto, iba en su tarea de "vigilante".

Ya en la cocina decidieron comer algo más, así que buscando en el refrigerador, se encontraron con un pequeño pastel de fresas. Se sirvieron dos porciones cada uno y lo complementaron con café. Y en medio de ese momento, volvieron a hablar, solo que a baja voz.

-_Ichigo, ¿a qué hora iremos a ver a Urahara?_

-**Uhm… No lo sé. A mí me gustaría ir lo más temprano posible, pero me imagino que él no llegará de su viaje a las 6 de la mañana.**

-_Eso es cierto. Pero, ¿y entonces?, ¿a qué hora vamos?_

-**Dejémoslo a las 9.**

-_Uhm… Está bien._

-**…**

-_…_

-**Y ahora, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué te quedas callada?**

-_Es que estaba pensando… ¿Vamos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones?_

-**¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿qué pensará mi familia si ve que estás en tu cuarto con mí cuerpo y viceversa?**

-_Es que… Bueno, desde que tu padre me dio una habitación propia, le he cogido cariño al lugar. Así que yo…_

-**Nada de eso, Enana. Tú dormirás en mi cuarto y yo en el tuyo. Entendido.**

-_Entendido._ -Dijo a regañadientes aquella.

Terminaron de comer ese postre y a las 10:30 de la noche subieron de nueva cuenta. Se cepillaron los dientes y luego, cada quien fue a su dormitorio.

-_Buenas noches, Ichigo._

-**Buenas noches, Rukia.**

Estando ya en la soledad de sus "nuevos" cuartos, cada quien se preparó para dormir… De muy delirante manera.

**Cuarto de Ichigo**

-_Uhm… No podré dormir con mi pijama de Chappy el día de hoy, ¿qué me pongo entonces?_

-…

-_Chappy, me harás falta._

Así que, incómoda por ello, fue a revisar el armario de su amigo. Y, sinceramente, nada que encontraba le gustaba.

-_Esta camisa no me gusta…_

-…

-_Este color es horrendo…_

-…

-_Ésta es muy ajustada… ¿Qué Ichigo no puede usar ropa un poco más holgada?_

-…

-_Grrr… No hay algo que me guste._ -Y de repente se encontró con una camiseta desmangada de color blanco. Era de algodón y el único adorno que tenía era una inscripción que decía _**I love Japan**_ en la parte del frente. Luego, se puso unos pants de color azul que el chico solía mantener en su cama.

Desvió la vista hacia el techo del cuarto para no ver al "pequeño Ichigo", aunque no era tan necesario, ya que "su nueva adquisición" estaba cubierta con los bóxers. Se colocó los pants y luego, delicadamente, fue a acomodarse a la cama del chico.

-_Uhm… Qué bien huele…_ -Decía Rukia al tiempo que se cubría con la sábana blanca.

-_Ichigo, eres realmente todo un hombr…_

-…

-_Mejor cierra los ojos de una vez, Rukia._ -Verdaderamente, el varonil aroma de su amigo la había extasiado (¿y a quién no?).

Por otro lado…

**Cuarto de Rukia**

-**¡Demonios! Y ahora, ¿con qué ropa voy a dormir? ¡Estúpida sea la hora en que me involucré con ese maldito entrenamiento!**

-…

-**Me supongo que tendré que usar una de las miles de pijamas de Chappy…**

Así que, suspiró resignadamente ante esa -nueva- derrota y buscó entre las cosas de Rukia, algo que le "deslumbrara".

-**Ésta pijama es rosada. No.**

-…

-**Ésta es muy… Descartada.**

-…

-**¿Y ésta? Nunca se la había vist… Descartada.** -Y es que solo se había fijado en la parte del frente, pero atrás, estaba estampado el rostro gigante de un Chappy con un corazón. Definitivamente NO.

-…

-**Uhm… ¿Y ésta? Me parece que ya le he visto…**

-…

-**¡Ya sé cuál es! Es la primera pijama que le tomó a Yuzu. **-Y sí, se refería a aquella de color amarillo pastel con franjas delgadas.

Como fue la única ropa para dormir medio-decente que encontró, decidió ponérsela, aunque para ello se encontrara con otros problemas.

-**Bueno, primero que todo, debo quitarme este vestido.**

-…

-**¡NO! Si lo hago así como así, la veré desnu…**

-…

-**Cálmate Ichigo. Piensa, piensa. Debe haber alguna forma para que no permanezcas en este vestido. Piensa, piensa… ¡PIENSA!**

Su cerebro -a pesar de todos los procesos que tuvo que canalizar- hizo otro gran esfuerzo, y una idea vino a su mente.

-**El pantalón de la pijama me lo pondré mientras aún tengo el vestido puesto. Así no le veré sus bragas de Chappy.**

Y así lo hizo, satisfecho de no pervertir -un poco más- su mente. Ahora tocaba ponerse la parte de arriba.

-**Ya está. Ahora vamos con la cami…**

-…

-**¡NO! ¡¿Cómo rayos se supone qué haré eso?**

-…

-**Piensa, piensa, piensa…**

-…

-**¡Ya sé! Pondré una venda en mis ojos y la amarraré muy fuertemente para NO VER NADA, y así me sacaré fácilmente este vestido.**

Y así lo hizo. Para ello, se ubicó frente a la cama y colocó la blusa de la pijama en ella. Solo era cuestión entonces de quitarse una prenda y ponerse la otra velozmente (según él).

-**A la cuenta de 3, 2, 1… **-Y con poca delicadeza se fue desprendiendo del vestido, como si se estuviera quitando una camisa cualquiera (o sea que se lo sacó por el cuello, bobo nervioso). Aunque antes de ello, se soltó el broche de la parte de atrás de la prenda.

-…

-**¡AUCH! Algo me lastimó el pec… **-Y se sonrojó. Había recordado que hoy tenía "senos", aunque fueran pequeños.

-…

-**Maldito Kurotsuchi. Lo mataré por crear estúpidos Kidoh…**

Ya sin el vestido y con la venda un poco floja (a causa de su arrebato), lo tiró a un punto cualquiera de la habitación y, tomando la blusa, se la colocó. Pero mientras se la abotonaba, tuvo otro "desajuste".

-**¿Cuántos botones tiene esto?**

-…

-**¡Maldición! **-Otra vez había tenido un acercamiento con el pecho de la chica. -**Calma, calma… No pasa nada, no pasa nada…**

-…

-**Uhm… Bien, creo que ya terminé.**

Se quitó la venda y suspiró con alivio. Y, para su sorpresa, los botones estaban bien puestos a pesar del nerviosismo que lo invadió.

Recordando que había aventado el vestido, lo buscó y vió que yacía en un rincón. Fue a levantarlo y lo puso en el cesto de ropa sucia que se había colocado en el cuarto de la Shinigami.

-**Bien, creo que hoy si ya puedo ir a dormir.**

-…

-**No está nada mal la cama de Rukia.**

Y mientras se acomodaba y se arropaba con la sábana rosa pastel de la chica, sintió algo que lo hizo sonreír… Y suspirar otra vez.

-**¿Qué es…?**

-…

-**Es el aroma de una chica. De Rukia… Mi Ruk…**

**-…**

**-Mejor duérmete ya, Ichigo. Mañana será otro día.**

Poco a poco, el sueño lo fue venciendo. Y un momento de alivio se hizo presente en la vida de ambos chicos.


	11. Una Mañana Incómoda

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir comentando esta historia, además de seguir agregándola a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Debido a que el sistema de FF está raro en todo, me he desinflado de mi tarea de escritora, yo los continúo escribiendo desde la comodidad de mi casa pero no me dan ganas de subirlos, así que si me tardo en actualizar, compréndanme. Y si leen mi otra ficción "Una Prisión…" _obvien_ esta parte -la del inicio- puesto que también me justifico.

Con respecto a mi historia, este capítulo inicia algo extraño, pero no vayan a pensar que es un error. Cuando lean lo restante, lo advertirán.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: _**alexdir**_ seguiré subiendo mientras FF no me siga boicoteando y enojando, ya que al igual que Ichigo NO tengo paciencia y tiendo a enojarme; ___**kusajishi-chiru**_ me alegra que te guste mi ficción y mi sonrisa siniestra; _**Kuchiki Hanako**_ Isshin siempre hace de las suyas, yo simplemente le ayudo un poco; _**Nany Kuchiki**_ si tú te ríes al leerlo, yo lo hago cuando lo imagino y escribo; _**gibybluu**___claro que hay continuación mientras el servidor esté bien y no me provoque quíntuple jaqueca;___**Umee-chan**_ lo de la ducha no lo menciono aún porque quiero que sea algo que realmente disfruten, pero ya viene;___**lovetamaki1**___también me agrada que te guste mi historia, aquí te dejo la continuación. Y pues a mí me agrada la adaptación de T.G. que estás haciendo, la leo pero como el tiempo en ciber es corto no puedo comentar las historias que me gustan. _**Para todas y todos**_ los que leen mi historia, el siguiente capítulo traerá la gran escena, el apartado de hoy da paso a eso -y si nuestro amigo fuera realmente él _**¿quién se ofrece a tallarle la espalda a Ichigo? deje un review la que diga YO**_-.

Sin más… ¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una Mañana Incómoda**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana e Ichigo se encontraba en la entrada del instituto caminando hacia su salón de clases. Iba vestido con su uniforme y en el hombro llevaba su maletín. Rukia no estaba a su lado, al parecer había decidido quedarse en casa.

A pocos metros del portón, vió que se acercaban Ishida, Inoue y Chad. Al principio no notó nada extraño, hasta que de repente vió los ojos de Orihime abrirse como platos mientras que los dos chicos se decantaron al verlo y desviaron la mirada. Sin embargo, él trato de mantenerse impasible, hasta que…

-¡Buenos días chicos!

-Kurosaki-Kun… -Inoue estaba sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Inoue?

-Kurosaki… Yo sé que tu gusto en ropa es malísimo pero esto sobrepasa los límites. -Ahora era Ishida el que hablaba mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-¿Ah?, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? -Otra vez era el Quincy.

-Ichigo… -Era Chad.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no hablan claro? -Nuestra Fresa estaba irritado.

-Kurosaki-Kun, si realmente te gusta esa ropa, no seré yo quien te critique. A mí también me gustan las telas estampadas con flores… -Inoue trataba de mostrarse amable ante esa situación.

-¿Qué rayos…? -Y fue cuando Ichigo se miró a sí mismo. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con estampados de cerezo en canutillo. Solo que él seguía _**siendo**_ un_** hombre**_.

-¡Miren eso! ¡KUROSAKI SE CAMBIÓ DE BANCA! -Era casi toda la escuela reunida que gritaba esas cosas.

-¡Ya cállense bastardos! -Y de pronto recordó _**esos**_ detalles. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

-Kurosaki, ¿por qué le robaste la ropa a Kuchiki-San? -Nuevamente Ishida.

-¡Yo no le quité nada! Pasa que… -Y no terminó de hablar porque fue interceptado y _**abrazado**_ por Keigo.

-¡Qué hermosa te ves hoy Kuchiki-San…!

-¡Suéltame idiota!

-¡Kuchiki-San, cásate conmigo!

-¡QUE ME SUELTES, IMBÉCIL! ¡Yo no soy…! -Y vió su reflejo en los cristales de unas ventanas. Ahora su aspecto físico era otro: Era chica, era Rukia.

-¡Kuchiki-San…! -Y Keigo estaba a punto de _**besarlo**_.

-¡QUE NO SOY RUKIA…! ¡MALDICIÓN!

¡PUFF!

Y de pronto cayó de la cama al suelo. Ichigo había tenido una pesadilla.

-**¿Qué?, ¿qué fue eso?, ¿era una pesadilla?**

-…

-**Uhm… Creo que sí.** -El Pelinaranja aún seguía atontando por el sueño.

-…

-**Maldito Keigo, hasta en sueños es un pervertido. ¿Por qué demonios tuve que soñar eso?** -Y siguió tirado en el suelo. Aún procesaba su despertar cuando de repente vió un reloj en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

-…

-**¿Ah…? Apenas son las 7:45 a.m.**

-…

-**Creo que dormiré un poco más…** -Y aún en el suelo, cerrando los ojos estaba cuando…

-¡Tengamos un hijo, Kuchiki-San! Será el pequeño Asano…

-**Muérete bastardo…** -E incorporándose del piso, terminó de "reanimarse".

-…

-**Mejor voy al baño, quiero orinar.**

Con un poco de cuidado, salió del cuarto (que debo agregar, también estaba ubicado en la segunda planta, casi cerca del dormitorio de Ichigo). No viendo peligro, se metió al otro baño ubicado siempre en la segunda planta (y es que Isshin, con las posteriores y prolongadas visitas de Rukia hizo ciertos cambios en la casa, por la familia que cada vez crecía, según él). Y así, casi durmiéndose otra vez, comenzó a orinar. Ello le ayudó a no advertir mucho de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lavándose las manos estaba cuando un grito de la verdadera Rukia lo despertó.

-_¡AH…!_

-**¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?**

-_¡¿QUÉ…?_

-**¿Rukia? Algo debe haber ocurrido…**

-_¡AHHH…!_

-**Si no, no estaría gritado…** -Y salió del baño. Corrió con prisa al dormitorio y vió que ella estaba sentada en la cama, aún envuelta con las sábanas. Sin embargo, su expresión era de terror.

-**¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla?**

-…

-**¿O mi papá ya vino a despertarte?**

-…

-**¡¿Qué no oyes? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Habla de una vez!**

-_Ichigo… Algo malo me ocurrió mientras dormía…_

-**¿Qué es? Dímelo ya.**

-_Yo… Es que… Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó… ¡Ayúdame!_

-**Lo haré si hablas claro de una buena vez.**

-_Mira…_ -Y ella, quitando la sabana que la cubría, señaló un bulto entre sus piernas. Era una _**erección**_.

-¿**Eh? **-Y el chico se sonrojó.

-_Mira Ichigo ¿Por qué está el "pequeño Ichigo" así?, ¿estoy enferma?_

-**¡TÁPATE! No lo muestres así como así…**

-_Tu grito me indica que SI es malo..._

-**¡NO! No es eso, pero es de mal gusto… Verlo…** -Ichigo estaba incómodo.

-¡ICHIGOOO! -Era la voz del patriarca.

-**¡Mierda!**

-_¿Qué hacemos? _-Rukia estaba escandalizada, por _**aquello**_ e Isshin.

-**Tápate, cállate y déjame hablar, ¿entendido?**

-_Está bien._ -Y Rukia volvió a cubrirse las piernas y _**eso**_ con la sábana y un almohadón.

-Hijo, ¿pasa algo? Tus gritos me asustaron.

-**Pap… Isshin-San, "Ichigo" se golpeó muy feo la frente, al parecer se cayó de la cama…**

-¿Es eso cierto, hijo?

-_Sí. _-Ichigo le dio pie a Rukia para que continuara e inventara algo más. -_Me caí de la cama y me golpeé la frente. Además, creo que me lastimé un pómulo. "Rukia" vino a ayudarme._ -E hizo ademán de tocarse el rostro. Era una excusa tonta pero fue lo único que se les ocurrió.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo hijo? Porque además te veo algo pálido. -Y por rara vez Isshin no lo molestó. Y si "su hijo" estaba blanco, era por _**aquel**_ _**otro**_ detalle.

-**Isshin-San, debería ir a comprar aquella medicina para el dolor y dársela… ¿Cómo se llama?,** **¿Trimebutin?**

-¿Trimebutin?, ¿desde cuándo sabes tanto de medicina, querida hija?

-**¿Yo? "Ichigo" me enseñó un poco, jeje…**

-_¿Podrías traerme esa medicina "viejo"? _-Rukia estaba recuperando un poco el color.

-Bien, bien. Porque te veo realmente mal, iré a comprártela Ichigo. -Y el padre salió mientras que otras personas aparecieron en la habitación. Y sí, aunque parezca increíble, les creyó.

-¿Pasa algo Ichi-Nii? -Eran Karin y Yuzu.

-_Nada, solo que me duele mucho la cabeza._

-"**Ichigo" se cayó de la cama y se lastimó. Yo vine a ver que le pasaba...**

-¿Seguros?

-**Claro, ¿por qué mentiríamos?**

-No lo sé. Bueno, que te pongas mejor Ichigo. -Agregó la mayor. -Por cierto, tendré que salir hoy. Tengo entrenamiento de fútbol así que no me verán por la casa hasta la tarde. -Y salió del cuarto.

-Y yo tengo que ir a hacer las compras. Vendré al mediodía. -Y Yuzu le siguió.

-…

-**Que bueno, los tres nos dejarán solos por un largo tiempo…**

-_…_

-**¿Pasa algo, Rukia?**

-_Aún no me explicas lo que me pasa…_ -Y Rukia había recobrado el tono normal en su piel.

-**Mierda.**

-_¿Seguro que no es malo?_

-**Ya te dije que sí.**

-_Explícame entonces…_

-**Pues veras…** -Y el chico se sentó en la cama pero, no hallaba por dónde empezar. -**Lo que viste, lo que tienes… Es normal que a los hombres nos suceda.**

-_¿De verdad?_

-**Sí. De hecho, es común que eso nos ocurra por las mañanas, al despertar.**

-_¿Y tiene nombre?_

-**¿Nombre?**

-_Sí, ¿tiene nombre?_

-**Pues, pues…** -_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios esta tonta tiene que ser tan curiosa? A mí se me hace que finge inocencia, _pensaba él. -**Se llama e…** -Lo dijo a la velocidad de la luz.

-_¿Cómo? No te entendí._

-**Se llama, se llama… ¡Erección!**

-_¿Erec…? ¿Qué?_

-**¡ERECCIÓN!** -Y hasta ahí llegó su autocontrol.

-_¿Y realmente no es peligroso?_

-**¡Ya te dije que sí!** -_Cuando vuelva a ser yo… ¡La mataré!_ Pensaba él furioso. -**Por lo regular… **-Tomó aire para calmarse. -**Nosotros los hombres pasamos "eso" por las mañanas, sin embargo a veces resulta incómodo. Y pues, también puede darse en otros momentos…** -_Ya deja de preguntar, idiota. _Pensó otra vez él.

-_¿Otros momentos?_

-**Sí, otros momentos. **-Había metido la pata casi sin darse cuenta. -**Es que, es que… A veces no solo se da en la mañana, sino también en otras horas y situaciones…**

-_¿Cómo cuáles?_

-**¡¿Eh?**

-_¿Estás diciendo que puede pasarme en otro momento? Yo no quiero, no me gusta…_

-**¿De verdad quieres saberlo? **-Ichigo esperaba que se quedara callada de una maldita vez.

-_Sí. Ahora soy hombre, ¿no? Debo saberlo y estar preparada._

-**¡Mierda!** -Y, aunque le molestara, sabía que ella tenía razón.

-_Dímelo._

-**Pues, pues… Puede ocurrir cuando estás con alguien que realmente te interesa… En nuestro caso con una chica… Y quieres hacer cosas…** -¡Diablos! -**Cosas no tan inocentes…**

-_¿Cosas?, ¿cómo qué cosas?, ¿matar? Porque nosotros estamos juntos siempre y hacemos eso… Y siendo francos, matar no es tan inocente._

-**¡No! No me refiero a eso, sino a… Cosas como…** -Ichigo estaba rojo, se quería morir. Tanto así que solo acertaba a jugar con sus manos. -**Como, como… ¡El sexo!** -Bien, lo dijo. De paso quedó en shock.

-_¿Sexo?, ¿te refieres a lo que quise preguntarte ayer…?_ -Realmente Rukia sabe hacerse la inocente cuando le conviene, ¿no?

-**…**

-_¿Ichigo?_

-**…**

-_¡Ichigo!_

-**Eh… ¿Qué pasa?**

-_Eso mismo quiero saber yo, ¿por qué te quedaste callado?_

-**Es que… ¡Esto es horrible! Ya no quiero seguir así… Siendo chica. **-Y otra vez Ichigo no terminó de oír lo que le decía Rukia (N/K: Se hace el sordo, pero después hasta estará deseándolo).

-_Bueno, dejémoslo así. Mejor apurémonos a arreglarnos. Recuerda que tenemos que ir donde Urahara._

-**¡Ya lo sé! Aprovechemos que no hay nadie en casa.**

-_¡Bien! Vamos a bañarnos y luego desayunamos._

-**Clar… ¡No, así no!**

**-**_¿Eh?_

-**¡¿Cómo demonios nos ducharemos si estamos así?**

-_¡Rayos! Tienes razón._ -Y es que una cosa era ver una pequeña parte de la anatomía del Pelinaranja, y otra era verlo completamente _**sin nada**_. Y viceversa.

-**¿Alguna idea?**

-_No. ¿Y tú?_

-**Por de pronto, no nos bañemos**.

-_¿Estás loco?_

-**Eso quisiera.**

Comparado con las situaciones anteriores, ESTO sí ES un VERDADERO problema. Veamos ahora de que manera resuelven.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un adelanto…

-_¿Por qué?_

-**Porque hay que limpiarlo bien.**

-_¿Y el "pequeño Ichigo" tiene que estar "despierto"?_

-**No, no necesariamente…**

-_Pero, Ichigo yo…_

-**¡Hazlo como te diga! ¡Y con cuidado!**


	12. Pequeño Ichigo y Pequeña Rukia

¡Hola amables lectoras y lectores! El día de hoy estoy de buen humor gracias a sus reviews así como el hecho de estar escuchando el tema principal de Bleach Fade to Black: _Koyoi, Tsuki Ga Miezu Tomo_ de Porno Grafitti, si bien últimamente he estado muy mal de salud (eso me bajonea un poco, lo acepto), mi Técnico en Computadoras está desaparecido (presuntuoso casquivano que me zahiere), mi tesis me está jorobando un poco (el leer, transcribir y resumir la información más que nada), el hecho de que el calor en mi país está horrible y ayer por la tarde al ir a la U, media tormenta me bañó, puesto que si bien llevaba sombrilla, la lluvia estaba azotando… Pero quizá lo más molesto de todo es que FF ESTÁ DE PAYASO OTRA VEZ y no me permitía subir otros capítulos a mis historias.

En fin, el punto es que aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia. Yo no soy chico (aunque a veces mi hablado y actitud emula esa idea) pero en verdad traté de hacer lo más fiel posible el proceso del "baño" masculino. Y perdonen lo de arriba, pero en verdad deseaba expansionarme.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Umee-chan** traté de complacerte haciéndolo largo -aunque la temática de hoy lo ameritaba de por sí- y al final tú dirás si el capítulo estuvo pervertido o no; **Nany Kuchiki** ¿sucia? tómate un baño con este adorable par y se te quita, de paso te compro pulmones de repuesto;**chik-yinyang**Rukia le _provoca de todo_ a Ichigo, ¿y qué más puedo decir? solo te adelanto que nuestro Pelinaranja se hace el sordo porque reserva su sentido auditivo para _otros_ sonidos;**metitus**me alegra que te agrade mi historia pero sobre todo que te rías mucho, yo escribo con el fin de entretener a la audiencia; **alexdir** aquí está la continuidad de mi ficción, ojalá te guste, Rukia en verdad puede ser inocente lo bueno es que allí está Ichigo para _ayudarl__e_; **JJDani** aquí está el capítulo, me alegra que te guste mi historia y que ésta trascienda fronteras, saludos a ti también; **lovetamaki1** ¿aún sigues riéndote? en este episodio también lo harás, y es que habrá más sufrimiento para esta pareja; **kusajishi-chiru** no solo hay sonrisas siniestras, también sonrisas pervertidas… Mayormente de parte de la audiencia.

Al final me salieron 18 páginas en Word. ¡18! Pero la situación lo ameritaba. Advertirán que esta situación muestra de todo un poco. ¡Y cómo no! Si ambos son inexpertos cuando se refiere a la intimidad. No olviden que cuando habla **Ichigo** sus diálogos van en **negrita**, cuando lo hace _Rukia_ va en _cursiva_, mientras que cuando es _**IchiRuki**_ va en _**ambos formatos**_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pequeño Ichigo y Pequeña Rukia**

-_¡Bien! Vamos a bañarnos y luego desayunamos._

-**Clar… ¡No, así no!**

**-**_¿Eh?_

-**¡¿Cómo demonios nos ducharemos si estamos así?**

-_¡Rayos! Tienes razón._ -Y es que una cosa era ver una pequeña parte de la anatomía del Pelinaranja, y otra era verlo completamente _**sin nada**_. Y viceversa.

-**¿Alguna idea?**

-_No. ¿Y tú?_

-**Por de pronto, no nos bañemos**.

-_¿Estás loco?_

-**Eso quisiera.**

-_¿Y entonces?_

-**Pues, pues… ¡Diablos! No sé…**

-_Qué tal si… _-Unos segundos de mutismo para tomar valor.-_¿Nos bañamos juntos?_

-**…** -Silencio.

-_…_

-**…** -Más silencio.

-_…_

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-**¡NOOO…! ¡¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza? ¡¿Una mariposa volando alrededor de una piedra?**

-_Por supuesto que no. Tengo lo mismo que tú _-cerebro-._ Bueno, quizá un poco más…_

-**Enana Estúpida…**

-_Hombre Imbécil…_

-**Shinigami Idiota…**

-_Sustituto Puberto…_

-**…**

-_…_ -Otro silencio.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-**¡CIERRA TU BOCOTA Y DÉJAME PENSAR, ENANA SINVERGÜENZA!**

-_¡NO ME LLAMES ESTÚPIDA, CRETINO ANARANJADO! AL MENOS YO SÍ IDEO ALGO…_

-… -Dos miradas fulminantes que se enfrentan.

_-__**¡MUÉRETE!**_

-…

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-**…** -Un nuevo silencio.

-_…_ -Y ambos, después de expansionarse, vuelven a estar en una minúscula paz.

-**¿Bañarnos juntos dices?**

-_Sí._ _¿O tienes alguna otra idea, además de la mía?_

-**No…** **Y tú ¿No tienes otra genialidad aparte "Made in Kuchiki"?**

-_No, solo esa que te dije…_

-**Pues tal vez… Tal vez… ¿Y si cada quién le explica al otro cómo hacerlo?**

-_¿Explicar?_

-**Sí, explicar cómo bañarse. O eso creo.**

-_¿Crees?_

-**Eh…**

-_…_ -El rojo en las mejillas está de moda en la temporada actual.

-**…**

-… -Mientras otro silencio de cementerio les acompaña.

-**…**

-_…_ -Aunque ahora (al menos) están de acuerdo en algo: Sentir vergüenza y pudor, en toneladas.

-…

-**Supongamos que nos bañamos juntos, ¿dónde sería?**

-_Te refieres a…_

-**¿Ducha o bañera?**

-_¿Cuál prefieres tú?_

-**¿Importa?**

-_Pues yo… Creo que no._

-**En mi opinión, dá lo mismo el lugar. Al fin y al cabo siempre tendremos que ****tocar**** nuestros cuerpos.**

-…

-… -Pero el empleo literal de la palabra "tocar" es peligroso, puesto que conlleva muchos conceptos implícitos y explícitos.

-…

_-_… -Y mientras hablan, tratan de no mirarse frente a frente, mientras el sonrojo es cada vez mayor.

-…

-**¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tardemos? En el supuesto que nos bañemos juntos… **-¿Ichigo estaba dando su brazo a torcer?

-_No sé. No creo que debamos pasar más de media hora, ¿o sí? _-¿Rukia también estaba accediendo?

-**Que sea en 15 minutos. Mi papá podría venir en **-miró a un reloj ubicado en el escritorio-** una hora a lo mucho.**

-_¿Crees que se tarde?_

-**Un poco, pues esa medicina es algo difícil de conseguir. Al idiota se le olvidó ese detalle. Aún así no nos confiemos. Sería un verdadero desastre que nos encuentre así.**

-_Lo que tú digas._ _Por cierto…_

-**Con lo del baño… ¿Qué hacemos?**

-_Yo llevaría mi jabón y shampoo._

-**Yo haría lo mismo también.**

-_Perfecto. Pero, ¿finalmente nos bañaremos así?_

-**Te refieres a…**

-_Juntos…_

-**Creo que… Sí.**

-…

-… -Y finalmente, en un mudo acuerdo accedieron a eso.

-…

-_¿Arriba o abajo?_

-¡**¿Cómo?**

-_¿Arriba o abajo?_

-**No te entie…**

-_Me refiero al baño, ¿cuál usaremos?, ¿el de la planta baja o el de aquí arriba?_ (N/K: Esa pregunta fue de doble sentido en toda su extensión).

-**Si es el de arriba, tendríamos la ventaja de tener más cerca nuestros dormitorios, y así nos vestiríamos rápido.** -_Idiota, ¿Qué pregunta fue esa? Cómo si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar esto._ -Pensamientos del Pelinaranja. Ichigo estaba que se lo llevaba la legión de p…

-_Pero en el de abajo podríamos advertir si viene alguien, como por ejemplo tu papá…_ -_¿Qué piensa este imbécil?, ¿qué soportaré otra humillación de Isshin-San?_ -Pensamientos de la Pelinegra. Rukia también estaba que se la llevaba la legión esa…

-**Arriba, pero hagámoslo rápido.** -Suficiente tenía él con bañarse junto a ella, como para seguir accediendo en todo lo demás.

-_Pero…_

-**¿Qué?**

-_Bueno, que sea arriba._

Ambos se levantaron de la cama del chico y fueron a recoger sus objetos personales: Su jabón y shampoo colocados en un recipiente de plástico pequeño, un huacal. Además traían consigo sus respectivas toallas. Con la mirada se indicaron que debían entrar al aseo. Rukia ingresó primero seguida por él… Y ambos comenzaron aquella tarea, mucho peor que la de acabar con Aizen.

El cuarto de baño era "un poco" grande. Y es que, además del sanitario había un lavamanos con cubierta de cerámica y un espejo, una tina/bañera que se levantaba por sobre el suelo, disimulada con dos escalones y una cortina de tela ocre, y la ducha; ésta última con puertas de vidrio con textura lagrimeada, todo esto complementado con una alfombra, una mesita y hasta una silla de blando asiento. Realmente parecía que Isshin sabía de antemano que su familia aumentaría con el paso del tiempo, responsabilidad que dejaba completamente a cargo de su primogénito.

-**¿Lista?**

-_Supongo que sí. ¿Y tú?_

-**Creo que también.**

-_Entonces…_

Al estar dentro, cerraron fuertemente la puerta del cuarto a fin de no ser molestados. Ichigo colocó su toalla en la mesita mientras que Rukia lo hacía en la silla. La chica comenzó a quitarse la camisa desmangada, quedando descubierta de la cintura para arriba. El Pelinaranja mientras tanto, comenzó a bajarse el pantalón de la pijama. Y ambos, por supuesto se daban la espalda. Fue ahí cuando otros temores los asaltaron.

-_Ichigo…_

-**Rukia…**

-…

-_**¡Yo no…!**_

-_¿Estás seguro de qué esto está bien?_

-**No, pero creo que no tenemos salida…**

-_No mires…_

-**Tú tampoco…**

Y ahí cayeron en cuenta de otra cosa: ¿Por qué no se tendrían que mirar el uno al otro? Al fin y al cabo lo que NO tenían que OBSERVAR era el cuerpo en el que AHORA estaban. Rukia miraría su cuerpo e Ichigo lo mismo. Y como si estuvieran conectados (más de lo normal) se volvieron a ver…

-_**Yo…**_

-…

-… -Y ambos se vieron de frente así, por primera vez.

-…

-_**Yo…**_

-…

Ichigo miraba su cuerpo moverse ligeramente, sin necesidad de tener que meter a Kon en él. Notó como el ceño no lo llevaba fruncido y su expresión al contrario de siempre, era tímida y hasta reservada. Y esa actitud de la chica lo hizo estremecerse un poco, ya que incluso en esas situaciones la Shinigami trataba -muy a su estilo- de protegerlo. Por otro lado, Rukia vió como era ella sin Phyon y sus frases ridículas (entiéndase "da phyon Rukia-Sama"). El ceño fruncido le pertenecía ahora a ella -más bien a su cuerpo- en cierto modo y los ojos violáceos estaban temerosos, quizá incluso amedrentados, sin embargo, le parecían hermosos. Y no porque fueran los ojos de ella, sino por la expresión que Ichigo mostraba en ellos. Era un instante extraño pero agradable, hasta que…

-**¿Cómo empezamos?**

-_¿Ducha o bañera?_

-**Que tal sí… ¿Y si yo te baño a ti y tú después haces lo mismo?**

-_¿Tú crees que así nosotros…? ¿Estaremos bien?_

-**Sería como si yo me bañara a mí y viceversa. ¿Me entiendes?**

-_Un poco…_

-**Seamos sinceros, Rukia. Tú tienes miedo de tocarme, bueno, de tocar a mi cuerpo y yo, igual. Si yo te baño, te froto la espalda y las demás cosas… Sería como si yo me estuviera bañando a mí mismo. Y si tú me bañas, me tocas y… Bueno, lo otro, vendría a ser lo mismo, como si te estuvieras limpiando a ti misma ¿hoy si me entiendes?**

-_Creo que sí, en un 75%. Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta, ¿ducha o bañera?_

-**Yo creo que por como planteo la situación, sería en ambos. Pero primero la ducha, que cada quien se enjuague el cabello y luego… Procedemos a lo otro en la bañera, ¿no crees? Además en la tina no corremos tanto riesgo de vernos.**

-_Creo que tienes razón._

Primero fue Rukia la que se lavó el cabello. Se terminó de quitar el pants y entró a la ducha. Trató de no mirar para nada hacia abajo, aunque ella aún llevaba puesto el bóxer.

El shampoo masajeando sus mechones era realmente placentero, además de que el aroma la había hipnotizado. Ichigo mientras tanto, estaba sentado en la taza del inodoro, sin mirar más que al suelo. Sin embargo, de soslayo dirigió la vista hacía la ducha. Vió como la chica aún llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Segundos después volvió a encontrarse embobado por las baldosas del piso.

Rukia cerró medianamente el grifo y buscando el jabón, comenzó a frotarse la espalda y el pecho. Jamás en su vida había tenido tan cerca el cuerpo de un hombre, menos aún el de Ichigo. Ese pensamiento la absorbió mucho, pero al posar una de sus manos en los pectorales del susodicho, notó una textura extraña, era una cicatriz, seguramente resultado de aquellas batallas del pasado. Al instante se olvidó del placer que sentía y las culpas vinieron a hacer mella.

Ichigo aún seguía sentado, atento a la chica y a su padre que, afortunadamente seguía en la calle buscando el medicamento. De repente vió una de las piernas de Rukia (recuérdese que solo se había quitado el pantalón de la pijama) y notó unas líneas en la piel, era unas cicatrices, de seguro consecuencias de la batalla con Aizen, los Espada, los Hollows, o quién sabe. Y él también comenzó a experimentar faltas, por no haber sabido proteger totalmente a sus amigos, principalmente a la Pelinegra que le cambió la existencia.

Rukia finalmente salió. Iba envuelta en la toalla (que había tomado antes de ingresar a la ducha) y se dirigió al Pelinaranja.

-_Puedes… Puedes entrar…_

-**Bien…**

Y otra vez el mutismo.

Rukia ahora ocupaba el puesto del chico en la taza del inodoro, y se irrumpió en la tarea de mirar al suelo. Ichigo mientras, se había quitado la blusa de la pijama, quedando en bragas y camisola. Pero como las culpas lo seguían atacando, ni siquiera se inmutó ante ese detalle. Comenzó a rociar el cabello con el agua, tomando después el shampoo… Aquello hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. El agua golpeando su cuerpo lo animó notablemente…

De pronto, sintió como la ropa interior humedecida se pegaba más y más a la piel. Y ahí comenzó a notar pequeños grandes detalles. (N/K: Las dos siguientes líneas son pensamientos, aunque vayan en ese formato).

_**Rukia, a pesar de todo, eres hermosa.**_

Fresa-Kun siempre ha sido reacio y feroz cuando se trata de temas propiamente varoniles: Chicas, bustos, piernas hermosas, sonrojos, besos, abrazos… Y ahora, esa perspectiva que tanto detestaba, le parecía angelical y hasta sublime… Precisamente por esa Shinigami bajita y malhumorada, que en un principio le pareció una niña.

Mientras, la hermana de Byakuya, se permitió ver a su compañero. Y notó como el chico hacía esfuerzos enormes por no mirar más allá de lo debido. Parecía que llevaba tatuada en la frente la frase "No Mires". Al principio creyó que lo hacía por no quedar como pervertido, pero en cuanto se fijó que el chico trataba su cuerpo con delicadeza, percibió que lo hacía por protegerla, por cuidarla.

_**Muchas gracias Ichigo, realmente eres un caballero.**_

El chico se enjabonó las piernas, la cintura… En fin, donde la tela no alcanzaba a cubrirlo. Cerrando siempre los ojos para no caer en perversiones… Y a los minutos, salió de la ducha, envuelto en la toalla.

-**Ya terminé, Rukia.**

-_Bien… Continuemos entonces con lo otro._

-**Vamos a la bañera.**

-_Seguro._

Ambos chicos iban envueltos en toalla. Nuestra Fresa se llevó consigo la silla para colocar los pedazos de tela que los cubrían. Y así, comenzaron a introducirse en la tina.

Él se metió primero y se sentó.

Al estar dentro clavó la mirada al grifo, dándole la espalda a ella. Y Rukia, inclinándose tomó el jabón del chico con una mano, mientras con la otra comenzó a mojar la espalda. Después hizo que éste levantara los brazos y con tacto le empezó a quitar la camisola. Ichigo estaba sudando, si bien el agua lo disimulaba.

-_¿Estás bien? _-Le dijo ella al notar que se tensaba.

-**No te preocupes, ya pasará.** -Dijo para calmarla.

Después el Pelinaranja notó como ella comenzó a limpiar su piel expuesta. Tomó la chica una esponja y untándola con jabón, emprendió la misión de tallarle la espalda… Y luego los pechos.

Ichigo se sonrojó.

-_No te preocupes, que no te lastimaré._ -Dijo ella.

-**Ya lo sé.** -Contestó él mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-_¿Seguro que estás bien?_

-**Sí, es solo que… Siento un poco de hormigueo cuando me tocas… Los pechos…**

-_Perdona… Pero ya pasará._

Ichigo aún mantenía levantados los brazos y Rukia terminó de enjuagar aquellas partes.

-_Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora vamos con lo de abajo._

-**¿Abajo?**

-_Sí, me refiero a…_

-**¡No lo digas! **-Dijo él entendiendo a lo que se refería.

El Pelinaranja se levantó dentro de la tina y se dió la vuelta, quedando ahora frente a ella. Y sus ojos, más que cerrados, estaban prácticamente pegados. Rukia sonrió.

-**¿Pasa algo, Enana?**

-_Nada._ -Y ella tomó las bragas. _-¿Podrías levantar tu pierna derecha? Debo quitarte esto._

-**¡¿Eh?**

-_Sé que para ti es difícil, pero para mí también lo es. Por favor, Ichigo._ -Aquello parecía una súplica.

-**Está bien.** -Y la Shinigami deslizaba la tanga hacia abajo para que luego el chico comenzara a subir un poco la pierna…

-_Ahora sube un poco la otra…_ -Y él lo hizo, quedando completamente desnudo, bueno desnuda.

-**Y ahora, ¿qué debo hacer?**

-_Sólo quédate quieto. Y, si te es posible, cálmate… Respira profundo…_

-**Bien, bien…** -He hizo lo que ella le indicó. De seguro si él estuviera en su cuerpo, desde el momento en que entraron al baño, ya se hubiera desmayado. Y nuestra Fresa trataba de serenarse. _No pasa nada, no pasa nada… Además es Rukia quien te está bañando, es ella quien te está cuidando… No pasa nada, no pasa nada… _Era lo único en que podía pensar él.

La chica mientras volvía a mojar el cuerpo donde yacía Ichigo. Otra vez untó de jabón aquella esponja y…

-**¡AH…!**

-_¿Qué pasa?, ¿te lastimé?, ¿te toqué muy fuerte? _-Al tiempo que retiraba la esponja de la "pequeña Rukia".

-**NO… Es solo que… Me asusté…**

-_¡Idiota! Temí que…_

-**Cállate y apúrate mejor. No sé cuánto tiempo más resista… A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de una mujer, sigo siendo hombre.**

-_Ya lo sé, lo tengo muy presente. Pero tú también colabora… ¡Tranquilízate!_

Y otra vez comenzó a limpiar aquella parte. Pero las palpitaciones en el corazón de Ichigo eran arrítmicas y casi tan sonoras como el golpeteo de un tambor en el campo de guerra.

-_Si en algo te sirve lo que diré… Ya tendrás tu turno para hacerme sufrir…_

-**Si serás…**

Y después de unos minutos…

-_¡Listo! Terminé._

-**¿Segura?**

-_Claro._ -Y tomando la toalla comenzó a envolverlo.

-**Que bueno.**

-_Ahora, sal de la tina._ -Y el chico, muy obediente, salió.

-**¿Y ahora?**

-_Es tu turno para que me bañes._

-**Bien, pero primero sacaré el agua que tiene la bañera. Esa ya está muy sucia.**

-_Bien._

Ichigo quitó el tapón para que el agua jabonosa corriera. Luego lo volvió a colocar y así llenarla otra vez. A todo esto, Rukia había salido del baño -asegurándose de que Isshin no estuviera allí- y fue a su cuarto, su verdadero cuarto. A los minutos regresó.

-_Toma._

-**¿De dónde la sacaste?**

-_Es parte de las cosas que me traje de la Sociedad de Almas. Es mi bata de Chappy._

-**¿Bata de Chappy?**

-_Sí. No reniegues y póntela para que te sientas más seguro._

-**Buena idea. **-Y se la colocó. -**Hoy que veo esto Rukia, recuerdo que yo también tengo una. Ve a mi cuarto y búscala en la parte baja de mi armario.**

-_¿Cómo la reconozco?_

-**Es de color ocre.**

-_Salgo y la traigo ahora mismo._ -Y partió hacia allá. Afortunadamente el patriarca aún no regresaba.

-**La vida debe odiarme… Para que me haya pasado esto.** -Decía el Pelinaranja para sí mismo.

-_¿Me hablabas? _-La chica regresaba y ponía seguro a la puerta.

-**No, solo divagaba. ¿La trajiste?**

-_Por supuesto._

-**Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo y aligeremos esto. Métete a la bañera.**

-_Lo que digas._ -Y ella se metió. Ahora era su turno.

Rukia quedó frente al chico y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Al parecer, en esta ocasión se tardarían menos tiempo en asearse, ya que lo único que habría que "limpiar" era al "pequeño Ichigo".

-_Hey, Ichigo._

-**¿Qué pasa?** -Preguntó al tiempo que untaba otra esponja con jabón y la pasaba por la espalda.

-_¿Es difícil limpiar al miembro?_

-**¡¿Qué cosa?**

-_Bueno, es que hoy más que nunca he notado lo diferentes que somos los hombres y mujeres._

-**Pues, no es que sea difícil, más bien es que hay que hacerlo bien.** **Pero bueno, vamos a lo que nos interesa.** **¿Lista?**

-_Segura._

-**Bien. Entonces…** -Y tomando el bóxer, lo comenzó a bajar.

-_Ah…_ -Rukia respiraba suave y lentamente, debía permanecer serena… O por lo menos finir que lo estaba.

-**Ahora levanta tu pie derecho, luego el izquierdo.**

-_Ya, ya…_

-**Listo.** -Y ya le había retirado la prenda.

Después, Ichigo tomaba a su "yo" en miniatura y con cuidado pasaba la esponja por sobre él. Luego por los testículos… Quitando un poco el prepucio… Y Rukia mientras tanto, estaba que quería reírse, de nervios y miedo, de escalofrío y calor… Bueno, de todo un poco.

-**¿Pasa algo?**

-_Pues… La verdad…_ _Es sobre la limpieza._ -No sabía si preguntar, aunque bueno "Él Que No Arriesga, No Gana".

-**¿Qué quieres saber? Vamos pregunta. Ya sé que eres curiosa y que te mueres por hacerme interrogantes. Tengo ya tres años de conocerte y...**

-_Pues…_

-**¿Es sobre lo que estoy haciendo?**

-_Pues sí. Me da la impresión de que esto es muy importante. Dime porqué._

-**¿Por qué?, ¿sobre la limpieza? Pues podría darse el caso de que por no asearse apropiadamente, el sujeto contraiga infecciones. Por eso es importante el baño diario.** -El chico parecía doctor al hablar tal cuestión. -**Ahora…** -Dijo él no muy contento de hablar esta vez, por tener que usar el sobrenombre que ella le dio a él. -**Toma al "pequeño Ichigo" con tu mano derecha, como lo hiciste ayer al orinar.** -_No te mato ahorita, porque estás en mi cuerpo,_ pensaba él.

-_¿Para qué?_

-**Es que… Necesito que aprendas cómo hacerlo. No creo que tengamos otra oportunidad como ésta para volver a bañarnos juntos.**

-_Está bien, pero…_

-**¿Pero?**

-_Dime el porqué me enseñarás. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo si..._

-**El baño de las chicas es fácil en comparación al nuestro, así que por mí no te preocupes. **-Eso dice y cree él. **-Además, no me queda de otra más que enseñarte cómo. Ya te dije que es importante.**

-_Pero…_

-**¿Pero qué?**

-_¿Por qué?_

-**Porque hay que limpiarlo bien.**

-_¿Y el "pequeño Ichigo" tiene que estar "despierto"?_

-**No, no necesariamente…**

-_Pero, Ichigo yo…_

-**¡Hazlo como te diga! ¡Y con cuidado!**

-_Ya, ya… ¡Pero no grites, tarado!_ -Y Rukia lo tomó.

-**¡No abras los ojos! Limítate a sentirlo cómo es. Y deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas… ¡No tienes ninguna erección!**

-_¿Y esto?_ -Y ella sintió una fina envoltura.

-**Se llama prepucio. Es una capa de piel que recubre al "pequeño Ichigo".**

-_¿Prepucio?_

-**Sí, prepucio. Cuando te bañes, lo llevarás hacia atrás, dejando la punta del "pequeño Ichigo" descubierta.** -_¡Maldita Rukia! Es la primera vez que deseo matarte… _Volvía a pensar él mientras una, dos, y hasta tres venas quería explotar en su frente.

-_¿Por qué? _-Dijo ella asustándose un poco.

-**Porque a veces, en ese lugar, se forma una secreción que al no limpiarse genera mal olor. **-Otra vez hablaba como galeno. **-Además… ¡No olvides que durante el día vas a orinar muchas veces! Así que debe quedar limpio después de una larga jornada. Cuando tengamos tiempo te explico, pero ahora… ¡Deja la verborrea del pene a un lado!** -Pobre Ichigo, menos mal que no enloqueció.

-_¿Pene?_

-**Sí, pene. Es el verdadero nombre de mi miembro.**

-_Prefiero "pequeño Ichigo"._

-**Como quieras.**

-_Pero sabes algo más... _-Quiso reírse cuando Ichigo igualmente acicalaba su trasero. -_También quiero que tú me bañes… En las demás ocasiones._

-**¡¿Qué?** -Ichigo no sabía si reír o llorar. O explotar. O todo.

-_Sí. Quiero que tú continúes haciendo esto los demás días. Y yo haré lo mismo contigo…_

-**Serás imbécil. ¿Tú crees que mañana estemos solos para poder hacer esto?**

-_No sé pero podríamos ir a otro lado. ¿Qué tal la casa de Urahara?_

-**¿Estás completamente loca?, ¿te imaginas todo lo qué dirá por el ****simple gusto**** de fastidiarnos?**

-_¿Y qué tal unos baños públicos mixtos?_

-**En Karakura casi no hay. Y definitivamente en público NO.** -Al tiempo que echaba agua a las adquisiciones de Rukia.

-_¿Y si le decimos a algunos de los chicos?_

-**¿Te refieres a…?**

-_Podríamos pedirle el favor a Inoue o a Ishida._

-**Podría ser. Pero a ninguno de ellos, prefiero a Chad. A él le tengo mucha más confianza. Además, Inoue podría asustarse e Ishida pensaría que somos un par de shinigamis pervertidos y retorcidos. Él no creería que todo esto es culpa de un nuevo Kidoh.**

-_Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Ya terminas?_

-**Ya casi. Con tu mano libre, echa agua a mi miembro.**

-_Listo._ -Y ambos terminaron de asear a "Ichi-Chan". (N/K: Si tienen otro sobrenombre para ustedes ya saben qué, avísenme por medio de un review).

-**Cúbrete.** -Y él le pasó la bata ocre.

-_¿Y ahora?_

-**Vayamos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos. Y nada de Chappys en mi persona, Enana Tramposa.**

-_Y tú, nada de ropa macarra, Naranja Podrida._

Ambos tomaron la ropa interior húmeda y se la llevaron. Ya habría tiempo de colocarla en la lavadora. Ahora venía otra misión: Vestirse. Sin embargo, al salir del baño no pudieron evitar ponerse colorados por lo que acababa de pasar. Y así se fueron a sus cuartos.

-_Cuando estemos libres, le diré a Ichigo_ -suspiró sospechando la reacción que el Pelinaranja tendría- _que me explique más sobre eso que se llama pene_.

-**Cuando Rukia quiera que le esclarezca algo más del pene** -se puso rojo, azul, verde porque sabía que la curiosidad era imperante en ella- **la ignoraré completamente.**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Noti-Kuchiki:**

-La descripción del cuarto de baño es verdadera. La saqué de una antigua revista que tengo. Y créanme que cualquiera querría un baño así.

-La medicina -entiéndase Trimebutin- si existe, aunque sinceramente no sé para que sirva. A mí me la recetaron por una enfermedad que aún padezco y no me ayudó mucho. Aunque es verdad cuando dije que es algo difícil de conseguir, aparte de que es cara y amarga.

-Y por último, no olviden que si tienen un nuevo sobrenombre para el "Pequeño Ichigo", pueden avisarme por medio de un Review.


	13. Aviso IchiRuki

¡Saludos a todo el mundo que es usuario directo e indirecto de FF! Este mensaje va para todas aquellas personas que siguen mi ficción llamada _**"Kurosaki Rukia y Kuchiki Ichigo"**_, que llevan ya un tiempo preguntándome y preguntándose la razón por la que no actualizo.

Sé que desde el pasado mes de mayo no pongo al día esta historia pero es que he tenido -y tengo aún- que sortear muchas cosas:

1. Estoy atrasada en cosas importantes (entiéndase la U, mi Tesis, mi trabajo y mis Horas Sociales) y las he tenido que adelantar poco a poco. Pensar estrategias y proyectos profesionales me lleva tiempo e ideas -termino fundida, cansada y estresada-.

2. Solo tengo un mes y medio para terminar mi tesis. Este año tengo que sacar mi trabajo de grado para así poder graduarme con todas las de la ley el siguiente año. Así que eso absorbe mi tiempo, además de mis otros trabajos.

3. Si bien ya tengo el storyboard de este relato, es el que más complicaciones me ha dado a la hora de redactarlo. No es que no tenga inspiración, sino que siempre que lo estoy tecleando, me surge algo más importante que hacer. Solo podía escribir unas líneas y ya, aunque ya he avanzado mucho en el siguiente capítulo, que es el 13.

4. Estoy enferma hace más de un mes. Desde hace años padezco una enfermedad extraña para la que no hay cura ni tratamiento. Hace tres años -a mediados de mi carrera en la U-, volví a tener una seria recaída y hasta el presente momento, tengo altos y bajos en mi salud… Y como que en estos últimos días se me ha estado reactivando lo que padezco. Eso me pone mal, tanto física como anímicamente, así que por ello, tampoco he avanzado tanto en esta historia, si bien escribir ficciones me distrae de este problema.

Por dichas razones, es que no he actualizado mis historias originales como tal, y solo me he quedado con _**"En Defensa Del Amor"**_ (Adaptación IchiRuki – AU aderezado con Lemon) y _**"Momentos"**_ (serie de Drabbles/Viñetas/One-Shots para Bleach principalmente con relatos IchiRuki).

Espero sepan comprenderme -aunque yo sé que lo hacen- y que con esta aclaración, continúen al tanto de mi seudo-carrera de escritora en este sitio. Y si alguien me quiere escribir o mandar buena vibra, éstas serán bienvenidas.

Agradezco de corazón a las siguientes personas por haber agregado esta historia a sus Lista de Favoritos: **alexdir**, **Artemis – Hime**, **avril charlotte**, **El Invencible Iron Man**, **Hana Adachi**, **JJDani**, **Kuchiki Hanako**, **kusajishi-chiru**, **LadySc -Mayaa-**, **lovetamaki1**, **Nany Kuchiki**, **oO Hikari Oo**, **Onny-Chan**, **ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu**, **Umee-chan** y **whatsername21**.

Así también, doy gracias a las personas que han agregado la historia a su Lista de Alertas: **alexdir**, **gibybluu**, **Hana Adachi**, **HAPPY CHAPPY FAN**, **Hime Phantomhive**, **JJDani**, **kurenai95**, **lovetamaki1**, **María Olguín**, **metitus**, **oO Hikari Oo**, **Onny-Chan** y **Umee-chan**.

Así también, muchas gracias por hacer que esta ficción supere los 5,000 hits.

Y ya para terminar este aviso, solo para que vean que nos les miento con respecto a la redacción del siguiente apartado, acá les dejo unos esbozos de lo que es el Capítulo Trece (que podría cambiar solo un poco, todo en aras del mejoramiento de la historia):

No olviden que cuando habla **Ichigo** sus diálogos van en **negrita**, cuando lo hace _Rukia_ va en _cursiva_, mientras que cuando es _**IchiRuki**_ va en _**ambos formatos**_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¿Y esto? Es extraña la ropa de los humanos… Veo que no tienen vergüenza a la hora de llevar estas prendas. _-Dijo ella colocándose por encima de la toalla un bóxer brief de Ichigo.

-_…_

-_¿Me pregunto si los hombres de la edad del idiota _(entiéndase el Pelinaranja)_ usarán aquello? Bueno, considerando lo inocente, puro, casto y mojigato que es Ichigo, lo dudo… _-Y es que Rukia recordó que en una revista que hojeó hace días, aparecía lo último de la moda masculina en Karakura. Eran unos bikinis al estilo David Beckham.

-_Aunque ya viéndolo bien, no se vería tan mal. Ichigo tiene un cuerp… ¡No…! ¿Qué te pasa Rukia?, ¿acaso el Kidoh carbonizó tu cerebro?_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Jamás había sido una chica… No tengo ni la más perra idea de que debo usar para verme bien… ¡AH…!**

-…

-**¿Qué me pongo? ¡Ah…! ¡No quiero usar vestidos! Si tan solo pudiera convertirme en Shinigami… No me importaría andar de negro toda mi vida…**

-…

-**Aunque antes de eso, debo ponerme ropa interior, como las bra-bra… ¡Ah…! ¡NO QUIERO USAR BRAGAS! De seguro la horrenda cara de Chappy formará parte de mi trasero. ¡NOOO…!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Dejando de lado las estupideces anteriores producto de las hormonas y esa maldita ropa (¿se le puede llamar ropa a "eso"?), debo confesar que Rukia es muy linda… Aunque se la pase peleando conmigo y diciéndome idiota todo el tiempo…**

-_Si bien él no es el típico chico de cuento de hadas, Ichigo es muy guapo… ¿Por qué no me habré dado cuenta antes? Rukia ciega y tonta. Aunque lo más importante en él no es su reiatsu ni el bankai, sino su ENORME corazón…_ -Y ambos salieron de sus cuartos a la misma vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-**¿Se encuentra Urahara-San?**

-¿Urahara-San? -Ambos niños se volvieron a ver preguntándose _"¿y eso?"._

-_Debemos verlo rápido. Tenemos un problema grave._

-De acuerdo. El jefe está en la sala desayunando pero no creo que se moleste por tener que interrumpirlo.

-**Por cierto, ¿se encuentra Yoruichi-San?**

-Sí.

-_¿Y no les ha comentado algo "novedoso"?_

-No, simplemente nos dijo que ayer vinieron a buscar al jefe. -Contestó Ginta al entrar los cuatro a la tienda.

-_**¿Seguro?**_

-Sí. Seguro, solamente eso nos comentó.

-_**Bien…**_ -Y Ginta se adelantó con Ururu dejando solo al IchiRuki.

-**Al parecer Yoruichi-San no le ha dicho nada a nadie.**

-_Eso veo. Me parece lo mejor. Así hablamos con total calma con él, y le contamos realmente lo que nos pasó._

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Veo que tienen un problema. Un GRAN problema…

-_**¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…?**_

-No vivo con ustedes pero sé que algo les ocurre. Sus reiatsus están extraños, como si fueran un algoritmo mal resuelto.

-_**Nosotros…**_

-Además, ¿quién, aparte de Kurosaki-San, tienen el ceño fruncido como marca de garantía?

-**Yo…**

-_Urahara…_

-¿Y quién más, aparte de Kuchiki-San me llama simplemente Urahara?

-_**¿Lo sabes, sabes lo que nos pasa?**_

-Chicos, no se les olvide que yo fui el fundador y primer presidente del Instituto de Desarrollo y Tecnología en la Sociedad de Almas. Que ahora sea un simple vendedor de artilugios espirituales no me quita mis dotes de análisis y observación.

-_**Nosotros…**_ -Se repitieron como robots los chicos.

-Además, son tan obvios. "Kuchiki-San" además del ceño, tiene una expresión que -Urahara escondió su cara aparentando miedo-… Y "Kurosaki-San" está sonriendo un poco, cosa que también me da temor…

-_**¡Idiota!**_

-¿Creen que insultándome los ayudaré a resolver su PEQUEÑO problema?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente, reitero mis disculpas y así también les pido paciencia. Aunque espero que este adelanto les satisfaga un poco su curiosidad. Y es que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles un nuevo relato, que tal vez esté colgado en el sitio de FF a mediados de septiembre.

Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho. Su amiga…

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


End file.
